


Transformers: Nebudu tvou loutkou...

by AguriMadoka



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bayformers, Cybertron, F/M, OC, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Quintessa, Torture, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers: The Last Knight (2017)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguriMadoka/pseuds/AguriMadoka
Summary: Poté, co Optimus Prime odpálil semeno v hlubokém vesmíru, se probudil na místě kde si myslel, že už se v životě nevrátí. Domů.
Relationships: Optimus Prime /OC, Optimus Prime/Quintessa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitola 1

,,Optimus Prime vstupuje do atmosféry Cybertronu," zazněl hlas starý jako Primus sám. Na kdysi krásnou planetu však dopadlo mnohem mladší těleso než byl Cybertron.  
Optimus Prime, vůdce odboje proti Megatronovi a Deceptikonům se pomalu začal probírat ze stázového zámku. Poté, co v hlubokém vesmíru odpálil semeno, které mohlo přivést zkázu mnoha světům, Optimus bohužel ztratil příliš mnoho energie a dočasně se vypnul. Byl jenom zázrak, že přistál tam kam si myslel, že už se v životě nevrátí.  
Domů.  
Lehce zasténal bolestí a pomalu rozpohyboval svoje ztuhlé, mechanické tělo. Všechny jeho systémy byly plně funkční. A nějaká energie se mu vrátila, když byl ve stázi. Jen chvíli trvalo než si jeho optika přivykla vesmírné temnotě.  
Ale přál si, aby se nikdy nepodíval.  
Nešlo to.  
Už jste někdy viděli mrtvou planetu? Jen zčernalá, toxická pustina bez jediné známky života. Pouze pár budov sem tam stálo. A i tak se z nich valil dým.   
Optimus s hrůzou sledoval to, co zbylo z jeho domova.   
Jen spálený kov a popel.  
,,Co se tady stalo?" pronesl do ticha. Doufal, že mu někdo odpoví.  
Žádná odpověď ale nepřišla.  
Když to tu opouštěl, aby hledal Prajiskru, planeta rozhodně nebyla v troskách.   
Dokonce i Aloy, strážkyně Prajiskry, která Cybertron opustila jako poslední, aby je zachránila, nikdy nemluvila o hrůzném stavu jejich domova. Aloy, která teď byla pravděpodobně s jejich lidskými přáteli a ostatními Autoboty na Zemi. A Aloy, které slíbil, že se jednou vrátí.  
Vzpomněl si na poslední slova, která jí řekl: ,,Já přeci neodcházím navěky. Ale když se koukneš na hvězdy tak věř, že jedna z nich je má duše. Vrátím se. Slibuji."  
Slibuji, pomyslel si.  
Ale zničit semeno bylo daleko důležitější. Přineslo by to zkázu více planetám, ne jen Zemi. Mnoho životů by bylo zničeno, mnoho bytostí by bylo ztraceno. Navěky.  
Věděl, že to chápe. A v jeho nepřítomnosti měla navíc povinnost velet.   
Věřil jí.  
Vzal si svůj meč a štít, které dopadly na povrch s ním.  
Nevěděl jak dlouho byl pryč. Dny, měsíce, možná roky. Upřímně doufal, že to jednoho dne zjistí. Ale napřed musí zjistit, co se stalo s jeho domovem. Někdo se mu bude muset zodpovídat.

,,Optime..."

Optimus sebou trhl. Rozhlédl se, ale nikoho neviděl.  
,,Je tu někdo?" zavolal Optimus do zničené krajiny.  
Nikdo tu nebyl. Jen on sám.

,,Optime..."

Znovu. Něco, nebo spíš někdo ho volal.  
Mohl to být jeho stvořitel? Bylo to spíš jako vábení včelí královny, aby uposlechl a následoval její hlas.  
Ale proč?  
Pokud ho někdo skutečně postavil a vdechl mu život, tak na co vlastně sloužila Prajiskra? Tahle otázka mu zůstávala záhadou. A na tuhle otázku mu bude muset odpovědět jeho stvořitel. Ta samá bytost na něj totiž vypsala vysokou odměnu. Ale chtěli ho mrtvého, nebo živého?  
Co po něm vlastně chtěli?  
Vzpomněl si na to mu řekl Lockdown. Tvrdil, že ukradl loď Iaconských rytířů, a udělal z ní vězení pro své zajatce, které by později vyměnil za nějakou cennou odměnu. Jenže ta loď byla považována za posvátnou. Nikdo nesměl dovnitř. Ani on sám.  
Kdyby ho jeho přátelé včas neosvobodili, Lockdown by byl ještě naživu a on bůhví jak daleko odsud.  
Nebo možná blíž než si myslel.  
Jelikož mu nic jiného nezbývalo, rozhodl se následovat tajemný hlas.  
Ať už to bude kamkoliv.


	2. Kapitola 2

Optimus Prime následoval hlas do mohutného chrámu, který stál navzdory zničené planetě zcela neporušen. Vysoké sochy Primů lemovaly prostornou halu, která byla pokrytá různými ornamenty. Z trubek unikala studená pára a celkově tu byla zima.  
,,Čekala jsem na tebe, můj drahý Optime," uslyšel Autobot melodický hlas, který patřil bytosti ženského pohlaví, která se vznášela uprostřed veliké haly. Měla zhruba lidskou velikost a v kovových, stříbrných šatech vypadala opravdu jako královna. Královna s velikou korunou na hlavě.  
Měl z toho špatný pocit.  
,,Ty jsi moje stvořitelka?" zeptal se jí napůl zvědavým, napůl roztřeseným hlasem.  
Královna se na něj otočila.  
,,Jmenuji se Quintessa Optime. A ano, jsem tvoje stvořitelka. Nepamatuješ si mě?" zeptala se ho prostě.   
,,Proč bych si tě měl pamatovat? Neznám tě," odpověděl jí Optimus. Uviděl jak se na něj lehce usmála.  
,,Samozřejmě, že si mě nemůžeš pamatovat. Moje chyba, omlouvám se, " usoudila Quintessa.  
Optimus to nechápal. Byl to snad nějaký trik nebo co? Nerozuměl ničemu. Ale v hlavě měl teď momentálně jinou starost.  
,,Co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Quintessy.  
Jeho stvořitelka k němu přilétla jako kdyby měla nějaká křídla. Která ale neměla.  
,,Ty si vážně nic nepamatuješ?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.  
Optimus byl zmatený. Co si měl pamatovat? Ale místo toho, aby hledal nějakou rozumnou odpověď, tak se na ní rozhněval.  
,,To jsi byla ty, že ano? To ty jsi zničila Cybertron? Co jsi to udělala?" rozkřikl se na ní pod náporem zoufalství ze zničeného povrchu planety, které na něj doléhalo.  
Ale Quintessa mu s ledovým klidem odpověděla: ,,Ne Optime. To tvoje válka zničila Cybertron. Ty jsi zničil svůj vlastní svět, ty blázne."  
Blázen? Vážně? To je to, co si o mě myslela?  
Optimus se na ní znechuceně podíval.   
,,Moje válka? To Megatron tu válku začal. Jen jsem udělal to, co bylo nutné," bránil se Optimus.  
Ale Quintessa ho jedním pohybem ruky umlčela.  
,,Přestaň mě obviňovat a křičet tady jak malé dítě. Já moc dobře vím, že jsi po té bitvě prahl, stejně tak jako Megatron. Byl jsi vytvořen jako zbraň. A tou navždy zůstaneš," řekla mu jasně Quintessa.  
Optimus ztichl. Nevěděl co na to má říct.   
Vzpomněl si na slova, které mu řekl Lockdown: ,,Protože se rasy neustále potkávají, dělá to ve vesmíru svinčík. A já to pak musím uklízet. Tvůrci to nemají rádi. Tak postavili tebe, aby jsi dělal co máš. Ne aby jsi Tvůrce se svými kumpány zrazoval."  
Lockdown to věděl už dávno.   
,,Takže je to pravda? Ty jsi mě skutečně stvořila. Ale proč?" zeptal se jí se zvědavostí v hlase.  
Viděl jak se Quintessa ušklíbla.  
,,Tak tobě Primové vymazali úplně všechno. Asi si mysleli, že pak bude mnohem lepší, když nebudeš vědět, k jakému účelu jsem tebe a tvé bratry potřebovala. Chtěli tě zřejmě ochránit," zapřemýšlela jeho Tvůrkyně.  
,,Ochránit před čím?" zeptal se Optimus, dychtivý vědět každou informaci. Zároveň měl ale trochu strach. Že se dozví něco, co neměl vědět.  
,,Ochránit před tebou samotným. Už jsem ti řekla, že jsem tě postavila jako zbraň. Opravdu chceš vědět co se stalo?" zeptala se ho Quintessa a pozvedla mechanické obočí.  
Neměl tušení. Ale jedno věděl jistě.  
,,Já nejsem tvoje zbraň. A nikdy nebudu, ať už se v minulosti stalo cokoliv," řekl jí klidně a hrdě.   
Vypadalo to, že Quintessa jeho odpověď tak trochu čekala.  
,,Ale samozřejmě že jsi. Jinak bych si tě přece nenechala dovézt až sem. I když jsi nakonec cestu našel sám. Mimochodem, co se stalo s Lockdownem?" zeptala se ho zcela vážně.  
,,Zabil jsem ho. Ale abych zachránil své přátele."  
Quintessa si povzdechla.  
,,Škoda, byl to můj oblíbenec. A to semeno si zničil, předpokládám."  
Optimus přikývl. ,,Přesně tak. Jak vidíš nejsem to monstrum, které jsi si myslela, že jsem. Asi jsem se změnil. To proto jsem opustil Cybertron. Abych tu zkázu napravil," vysvětloval jí hrdě Optimus.  
Quintessa se na něj podívala.  
,,A napravil snad?" zeptala se ho vyčítavě.  
Optimus se podíval oknem ven, na zničený povrch planety. Nerad to sám přiznával, ale Quintessa měla pravdu. Možná kdyby tenkrát zůstal a zničil Megatrona nadobro, Cybertron by teď možná vzkvétal.  
Možná by ještě na jeho povrchu někdo žil.  
Neměl se honit za Prajiskrou jen tak bez přemýšlení. A kdyby ji neposlal Vesmírným mostem někam do vesmíru, možná by boje byly ukončené daleko dřív a nemusel do toho zatahovat Zemi.  
A válka by se nezměnila v peklo.  
Optimus se zastyděl.  
,,Tak vidíš Optime. Ale co se nemělo stát, stalo se. To teď už nezměníme. Ale můžeme změnit budoucnost. Můžeme obnovit Cybertron. Společně ty a já. Ale jen když pro mě něco uděláš," řekla mu takovým zvláštním tónem. Jako kdyby ho chtěla k tomu donutit.   
Quintessa ho k něčemu potřebovala. A on jí vlastně padl do přímo náruče.   
Byl to ale hlupák.  
,,Je mi líto, co se stalo. Vážně toho lituji. Možná jsem opravdu mohl zabránit katastrofě. Možná jsem tenkrát opravdu měl zůstat. Ale manipulovat se mnou kvůli tomu nebudeš. Skončili jsme," řekl jí Optimus jasně.  
Quintessa zvedla pyšně hlavu.  
,,Jsi si jistý?" zeptala se ho varovně.  
Optimus se ušklíbl.   
,,Naprosto," a rozmáchl se svým mečem, aby ukončil její život i její kruté plány. Ať už plánovala cokoliv.   
Ale hned na to poznal, že to byla pošetilá chyba.  
Pošetilá, hloupá chyba.  
Quintessa jen ledabyle mávla rukou a jeho meč i štít mu vypadli z mechanických dlaní a dopadli kamsi daleko od něj. Tyto schopnosti už dříve viděl, přesto byl ale překvapen. Myslel si, že to jsou schopnosti pouze strážkyň Prajiskry. Pouze Aloy.  
Ale zdá se, že se mýlil.  
Než se ale Optimus stačil vzpamatovat, Quintessa znovu mávla rukou a z podlahy se vymrštily masité, kovové řetězy, které ho silně, jeden po druhém, připoutaly k podlaze. Jak za ruce, tak i za nohy a Optimus padl pod jejich tahem na kolena.   
,,Ty jsi se opovážil na mě zaútočit?! Měl by ses naučit slušnému chování Optime," zlobila se na něj Quintessa.   
,,Lituji, že nejsem podle tvých představ. Možná jsi se měla víc snažit. Ale já už jsem si svůj domov vybral. A to Zemi," odpověděl jí upřímně Optimus, klečící před ní na studené podlaze. Quintessa však vzala jeho bradu do ruky a donutila ho, aby se jí podíval do očí.  
Nelíbilo se mu to.  
,,Jenže tvoje volba odsoudila Cybertron k záhubě. To ty jsi nechal všechno zruinovat. To ty jsi zničil pilíře Vesmírného mostu. A teď se podívej na Cybertron," hněvala se na něj jeho stvořitelka.  
Optimus sklopil optiku. Jeho Tvůrkyně měla opět pravdu. V bitvě o Chicago raději zvolil smrt Cybertronu, než aby nechal zničit miliony nevinných životů na planetě Zemi. Nemohl nechat jiný svět, aby platil za jejich činy. Jejich válku, která nakonec zničila povrch Cybertronu. Bylo to těžké rozhodnutí, ale věřil, že tenkrát zvolil správně.  
Pak to pochopil. Chtěla, aby cítil vinu. Ale proč dělala tohle divadlo?  
,,Tak co ode mě vlastně chceš?!"  
A jeho stvořitelka mu na to odpověděla: ,,Aby jsi dělal to, k čemu jsem tě vyrobila. A teď napravíš, co jsi způsobil," řekla mu chladně.  
,,Usmaž se v pekle!" zavrčel na ni vzteklým hlasem Optimus.   
Jen co tohle dořekl, Quintessa pustila jeho bradu a vrazila mu takovou facku, až vykřikl bolestí. Tvář ho začala pálit jak čert. Aniž by to tušil, vytvořila se mu tam krvavě rudá jizva.  
Ale ta bolest nebyla všechno co tam cítil.  
V jeho hlavě se něco pohnulo. Něco, co rozhodně nepatřilo jemu.  
,,Co to..." zamumlal Optimus zmateně. Zamrkal a chvíli zíral na Quintessu. Ta se na něj ale jen líbezně usmála a uviděl, jak se jí v modré optice zablýsklo.   
,,Tvojí drzost ti pro tentokrát prominu, můj drahý Optime. Takže se zeptám ještě jednou. Chceš zachránit Cybertron?" zeptala se ho takovým zvláštním hlasem. Její studené, kovové prsty se dotkly jeho tváře. Cítil jak se jeho jiskra lehce třese.  
Pak jeho tělem projelo několik emocí najednou.   
Strach, nenávist, zlost ale i vášeň a chtíč.  
Chtěl jí říct ano.  
Ale proč?  
Pak se za svoje pocity zastyděl. Tohle nechtěl cítit. Ale cítil to.  
Quintessa viděla jak Optimus bojuje s její kontrolou. Viděla jeho zmatený pohled. Už neměla moc času. A ona potřebovala znát jeho odpověď.  
,,Musím uznat, že jsem na tebe docela pyšná. Nikdo z tvých bratrů nedokázal to, co ty. Jsi moje perfektní práce, Optime. Tak mi řekni, co doopravdy chceš?" zeptala se ho skoro až svůdným hlasem.  
Optimus ale zavrtěl hlavou. Snažil se vypořádat sám se sebou. Co vlastně doopravdy chtěl?  
Na to jí nedokázal odpovědět.  
,,Co jsi mi do dala do hlavy?" zeptal se jí vyděšeně Optimus.  
,,Něco, co ti pomůže uvědomit si, kde je tvoje místo," odpověděla mu klidně Quintessa.  
Tak takhle to bylo. Quintessa se snažila kontrolovat jeho mysl. Nevěděl jak to udělala, ale byl rozhodnutý nepodlehnout. Nesměl zapomenout kým vlastně je.  
Optimem Primem, vůdcem Autobotů.  
,,Ty ze mě chceš za každou cenu udělat svojí loutku. Možná jsi moje stvořitelka, ale já nejsem tvůj otrok."  
Quintessa se od něj odtáhla.  
Tohle asi nečekala.  
,,Pokud nebudeš chtít poslechnout, donutím tě," řekla mu výhrůžně.  
,,Klidně to zkus. No tak," vyzýval jí Optimus. Ona se ale na něj krutě usmála.  
,,Když to s tebou nejde po dobrém, zkusíme to po zlém. Infernocusi, odveď našeho hosta do observatoře. Promluvíme si tam," přikázala kombinátorovi, který se vzal bůhví odkud a s těžkým funěním se k nim došoural. Vzal řetězy, kterými byl Prime přivázán a trhnul jimi. Optimus neměl jinou možnost, než jít za ním.


	3. Kapitola 3

Optimus následoval Infernocuse a Quintessu dlouhými chodbami vedoucími do observatoře. Neměl ani ponětí, co na něj tam Quintessa přichystala. A jeho hlava ho stále bolela.  
Když došli do prosklené místnosti s výhledem do vesmíru, Optimus pochopil proč ho sem Quintessa dovedla.  
Planeta Neptun, kterou tak lidé pojmenovali, se tyčila přímo před nimi.  
Letěli přímo k planetě Zemi.  
Infernocus dovedl Prima k dvěma vysokým sloupům a kopl ho do zad, aby padl na kolena. Pak řetězy zahákl za nejvyšší body sloupů a jeho to donutilo zvednout ruce.  
Nohy mu pevně připoutal k zemi.  
Quintessa se před něj vznesla a dívala se z okna.  
,,Vidíš to Optime? Nekonečný, studený vesmír a přesto plný života. Jen je škoda, že vůbec nevíš, jak moc je veliký. Tvoji drazí lidé si myslí, že jsou jeho středem. Nemají ani tušení," řekla jeho stvořitelka, jako kdyby byla královna celého světa.  
Optimus na ní zíral. Jedno musel uznat. Ať už byl vesmír jakkoli veliký, nikdy nebude vědět, kde je jeho konec ani začátek. Nikdo. Možná jen ty nejmocnější bytosti.  
Jako byla Quintessa.  
,,Tobě ale nejde o vesmír. Jde ti o Zemi. Co s ní plánuješ udělat?" zeptal se Optimus. Začínal se docela bát. Ne o sebe. Ale o své přátele.  
Quintessa se na něj otočila.  
,,Už jsi někdy slyšel o Unicronovi, Optime?" zeptala se ho zvědavým hlasem.  
,,Byl to bůh chaosu a také Primusův bratr. Bojovali spolu několik staletí. Nakonec Primus Unicrona porazil tak, že stvořil původních sedm Primů a sám se tak obětoval. Jeho jiskra se pak stala jádrem samotného Cybertronu," přikývl Optimus a byl překvapen s jakou chutí se pochlubil svými znalostmi. Tohle určitě věděl z vlastní hlavy. Nebo ne?  
Ale jakoby tohle Quintessa slyšela a odpověděla mu: ,,Ne."  
Optimus se podivil.  
,,Ne?"   
Jeho stvořitelka zavrtěla hlavou. ,,Tohle vaší rase dlouho namlouvali. Aby jste zapomněli na svůj původ. Lhali vám tak dlouho, dokud jste té lži neuvěřili."  
,,Kdo? Kdo nám lhal?" zeptal se Optimus dychtivě.  
,,Moji předkové přece. Tvůrci. Když objevili vaši planetu, byla to jen mrtvá pustina. Žádný život na ní nebyl."  
,,Ale Primové..." nadechl se Optimus aby se zeptal, ale Quintessa ho umlčela jediným pohybem ruky.   
,,Jak jsem řekla Optime, žádný život na planetě nebyl. Jediné co našli byl artefakt, který měl zvláštní schopnosti. Víš, který artefakt mám na mysli?" zeptala se ho klidně.  
Optimus vydechl.  
,,Prajiskra..."  
,,Přesně tak. Jenže ani moji předkové neměli tušení, co dělá na takové skále, jako byla vaše planeta. Až do té doby, než se její povrch začal třást."  
,,Co se stalo?" Optimus jí pozorně naslouchal.  
A Quintessa mu na to odpověděla. ,,Když zemětřesení neustávala, tak se moji předci rozhodli vydat do samotného středu planety. Vykopali díru, která je navedla přímo jádru a tam zjistili, že uvnitř planety je živá bytost. Tak odebrali vzorky a vrátili se na povrch."  
Optimus přikývl. ,,Takže Studnu Prajisker jste vytvořili vy. A jak zastavili to zemětřesení?"  
,,Nezastavili. Jednoho dne to prostě přestalo. Ale mysleli si, že když vzali ty vzorky a přiblížili je k Prajiskře, tak se vytvořil jakýsi elektromagnetický pulz, který Primuse uspal," vyprávěla Quintessa.  
Optimus i přes svou bolest v hlavě zapřemýšlel a vzpomněl si, jakou sílu měla Prajiskra na Zemi, když vydala zřejmě stejný pulz.   
,,A tak se narodili Primové," zašeptal.   
Quintessa přikývla. ,,A nejenže to přivedlo první Cybertroňany k životu, ale také i naše rasa byla ovlivněna."  
,,Ovlivněna? Jak to myslíš ovlivněna?" zeptal se Optimus.  
,,Nebyli jsme vždycky kovové bytosti. Byli jsme organická rasa, podobali jsme se těm tvým lidem. Jenže těla mých předků začala mutovat do mechanické podoby, kterou teď vidíš u mě. Někteří z mých předků dostali takové schopnosti o kterých se ti ani nesnilo. A tyto schopnosti se začali přenášet z generace na generaci. Jsem si jistá, že některé z nich dnes určitě poznáš. "  
S těmi posledními slovy Optimus uviděl, jak se Quintessa jízlivě usmála.   
Jeho hlava ho rozbolela ještě víc, když si uvědomil, že je už u ní viděl. A opravdu je poznal.  
,,A tak jste nás začali vyrábět. Jako nějaké vaše hračky, se kterými si můžete hrát," řekl jí Optimus se znechuceným hlasem.  
Quintessa pozvedla mechanické obočí.  
,,Hračky? Tohle si o své rase myslíš, Optime? Že jsi jen nějaká hračka? Ne. Jsi bytost schopná vlastního úsudku. Byť upravená podle mých představ, ale rozhodně nejsi nějaká hračka. Jsi schopný cítit, rozhodovat se. Máš duši jako my."  
Optimus se pousmál při její poslední větě. Právě doslova visel na řetězech jako nějaký vězeň, nemohl se hýbat a mohl jen mluvit. A poslouchal tady příběh, který nemusel být ani pravdivý.   
Jestli si doteď nepřipadal jako nějaká loutka, tak by měl asi přehodnotit svou situaci.  
Nebo snad už začínal bláznit? Možná je to ale právě to, co jeho stvořitelka chtěla. Aby přestal sám přemýšlet.  
Quintessa pokračovala dál.   
,,Když jsme Primům dali za úkol těžit energon z cizích planet pomocí Slunečního kombajnu pro vaši rasu, moji předkové mezitím přišli na způsob jak replikovat sílu Prajiskry a vytvořili tak semena, se kterými začali teraformovat organické planety a vytvořili to, čemu tvoji lidé říkali transformium. Kov, ze kterého je vyrobena celá vaše rasa. Jedna z nich byla i tvoje Země. Shodou okolností přišli na to, že Primové vaši planetu ušetřili, protože na ní našli život. Jak ale jistě víš, Primové spáchali sebevraždu, ale jejich hrobku jsme nikdy nenašli. Jediné co se našlo byla Vůdcovská matrice, kterou teď nosíš ve své hrudi. Kde jsi k ní vlastně přišel?" zeptala se ho Quintessa zvědavě.   
Optimus nevěděl jestli má odpovědět. Ale nakonec se rozhodl jí vyhovět.  
,,Byla mi dána lidským dítětem, který ji našel, aby mě zachránil. Byl to jeden z mých přátel. Ale netuším kde ji našel. Jen vím, že to bylo někde v zemi, kterou lidé pojmenovali Egypt."  
Quintessa přikývla.   
,,Děkuji ti Optime. Třeba se mi ta informace bude jednou hodit. Avšak když už jsme u té Země, máš vůbec představu, proč se vaše rasy neustále potkávají?" ptala se ho jeho Tvůrkyně.   
Optimus zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Tak to opravdu nemám tušení."  
,,Tebe nikdy nenapadlo, proč se na tu planetu stále vracíte? Ta planeta na vás působí jako veliký magnet, ale nevíte proč. A není to kvůli těm lidským bytostem."   
Optimus přemýšlel.   
Když v okně uviděl, jak se Cybertron pomalu blíží k Jupiteru, něco mu došlo. Oni neletěli. Byli přitahováni magnetickou silou k planetě Zemi. A pokud Primus byl jádro Cybertronu tak Země musela být...  
,,Ne..." zašeptal nevěřícně Optimus, když mu došla celá ta pointa. Pointa jejího příběhu. Důvod proč mu to všechno říkala.   
Quintessa se usmála.  
,,Už tomu rozumíš Optime? Proč jsem tě přivedla sem? Aby jsi to všechno viděl. Je to událost, která se měla stát. Takhle to stojí v prastarých knihách. Dva bratři, přitahováni nezměrnou silou se znovu probudí, aby dokončili svoji bitvu. Unicron pozvedne svoje rohy, aby se pomstil svému bratrovi. Jen jeden z nich přežije. Ten druhý zemře na věky. A to je důvod proč tomu musíme zabránit. Nesmíme nechat Cybertron znovu padnout. Ty mi s tím můžeš pomoct Optime. Já ti nabízím vykoupení ze svých činů."  
Optimus zvedl hlavu. Snažil si udělat pořádek ve svých myšlenkách. Země...byla Unicron. Ne. Země je Unicron. Odvěký nepřítel Cybertronu byla planeta, kterou nyní nazýval domovem. Jak moc si teď přál, aby jeho stvořitelka nemluvila pravdu. A tak začal přesvědčoval sám sebe, aby ten fakt nemusel přijmout.   
,,To je prachsprostá lež!"  
To neměl říkat. Vzpomněl si, co mu předtím povídala. Že ho donutí uposlechnout po zlém. Už poznal, jakým způsobem toho chtěla docílit.  
Mučením.  
Bolestivým, pomalým mučením.  
Elektrické výboje projížděly celým jeho mechanickým tělem. Snažil se bolestí nekřičet. Nechtěl jí dát to potěšení.   
Celé to trvalo jen asi pár minut. Quintessa pak mávla rukou a blesky ustaly. Optimovi se podlomili nohy a doslova jen visel na řetězech. Svěsil hlavu a jen těžce oddychoval.  
,,Tohle varování si zapamatuj propříště Optime. Věř mi, příště to bude daleko horší. A ne, není to lež. Mluvím pravdu. Rozumíš?"  
Když se Optimus vzpamatoval z bolesti, upřímně poznal co je Quintessa zač. Možná byla jeho stvořitelka, ale on rozhodně nebyl její zbraň. Nebyl jako ona.  
,,Už ano. Ať už mluvíš pravdu nebo ne, je mi to vlastně jedno. Z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že lidé na Zemi se mohou změnit. Ty se ale nezměníš nikdy," řekl hořce Optimus.  
Viděl jak se Quintessa odtáhla zpět. Viděl jak bojuje sama se sebou a evidentně nevěděla, jestli ho má znovu mučit, nebo ne.  
Optimus se na ní slabě usmál.  
Ona se ale potom uklidnila a řekla: ,,Já pouze chci oživit Cybertron, který jsi ty zničil. Já chci pouze napravit tvoji chybu," řekla mu, jako zklamaná matka nad svým dítětem.  
,,Tak s tím ti přeju hodně štěstí," odpověděl ji Optimus ironicky.   
Sice si vysloužil další dávku elektrických šoků, ale i přes tu všechnu bolest uznal, že to stálo za to.  
Quintessa chvíli počkala, než se Optimus vzpamatuje.   
,,Víš Optime, že už jsme tomu mohli jednou zabránit? Kdyby jste mě ty i tví bratři tenkrát poslouchali, nemuselo k tomu vůbec teď dojít. Sice by ses nestal Primem, ale Cybertron by byl v jednom celku."  
,,Já... tomu nerozumím," řekl jí Optimus slabějším hlasem. V hlavě mu bolestivě tepalo a cítil jak její kouzlo, nebo co to bylo, pomalu sílí.  
Soustřeď se, říkal sám sobě.  
,,Po staletí si naše generace předávala hůl, která byla kdysi také ovlivněna Prajiskrou. Ta hůl měla moc zničit a obnovovat celé planety. Včetně mocného Unicrona. Jenže když jste vy, moji drazí rytíři zkázy, odmítli splnit rozkaz a zničit tak Unicrona nadobro, tak jste se místo toho zachovali jako zrádci a tu hůl mi ukradli a schovali ji někde na Zemi. A já chci, aby jsi mi tu hůl přinesl zpátky," přikázala mu Quintessa.  
Ale Optimus jen zavrtěl hlavou.   
,,Takže o tohle ti jde. Ty chceš obnovit Cybertron tím, že zničíš Zemi. Tak proto jsi vypsala na mou hlavu odměnu. Potřebuješ někoho kdo za tebe udělá špinavou práci. Jdi k čertu!" zasyčel na ní Optimus.  
Quintessa se ale jen zasmála.  
,,Copak nevidíš, že už tam jsme?" a ustoupila aby to Optimus jasně viděl.  
Právě minuli planetu Mars.   
A uviděl Zemi, že se tyčila v dáli, jako nějaký drahokam.  
,,Přines mi tu hůl a tvá zrada ti bude odpuštěna. Když ne, tak nebudu mít jinou možnost než tě zabít," vyhrožovala mu jeho Tvůrkyně.  
Optimovi bušilo v hlavě jako o závod a snažil se bojovat s její kontrolou, která rostla a rostla.   
Stále se snažil udržet si zdravý rozum. Buďto zemře, nebo jeho přátelé budou navěky pryč. Aloy, Hound, Drift, Bumblebee, Crosshairs a Cade. A zbytek lidstva s nimi.  
Podíval se na planetu před ním.   
Byla to Země, nebo Cybertron.   
Znovu.  
Někdy jsou prostě jediné možnosti co máte, ty špatné.  
A stále si musíte vybrat.   
,,Ne."   
Quintessa mu vrazila další facku. Nebyla tak bolestivá jako ta první, ale nicméně byla stále účinná.   
,,Ty tomu ještě nerozumíš ty blázne? Ty jsi byl vytvořen k tomu, aby jsi zničil Unicrona. Stejně jako tvoji bratři. Byli jste moji rytíři zkázy. Jenže pak jste mě podvedli," hněvala se Quintessa.  
,,Já... já nejsem žádný rytíř. Nikdy jsem nebyl," odporoval jí Optimus, marně snažící si vybavit svoji minulost.   
,,Nelži si Optime. Ty jsi nepamatuješ jak jsem vám přikázala zničit ten tvůj mrňavý lidský druh? Jak jsi se pokoušel pak zachránit Unicrona tím, že jsi vešel do jeho jiskry a uspal ho? Kdyby tě tenkrát Primové nezachránili, byl by si dávno mrtvý. Třeba ti tohle pomůže si vzpomenout."  
Jakmile to dořekla, popadla Optima neskutečná bolest. Jeho tělo se sevřelo v křeči jako napjatý luk. Některé jeho obvody byly usmažené na dobro. Nechtěl křičet. Opravdu nechtěl.  
Jenže když ucítil, jak mu praskly jeho hrudní pláty, vyjekl. Ve zvukových procesorech mu začalo pískat tak, že pomalu neslyšel ani vlastní křik.  
Když to všechno skončilo, tak chvíli nemohl popadnout dech a rozkašlal se. Zřejmě měl i porouchaný hlasový modul. Sípalo to v něm, jak v nějakém starém stroji.   
Cítil jak mu z ran mu vytékal energon a pomalu kapal na zem.   
Quintessa se na něj lítostivě podívala.  
,,Podívej se na sebe Optime. Vždyť sotva stojíš na nohou. Můžu tu bolest ukončit. Buď uděláš o co tě žádám, nebo tě zabiju," řekla jemně a zároveň krutě.   
S těmito slovy ho pohladila po bolestivé tváři.   
Optimus, který se ještě klepal, ucukl před tím dotekem. Ale Quintessa se na něj jen usmála a rukou mu pak něžně sjela po zničeném hrudníku.  
,,Přestaň s tím... prosím..." odpověděl jí slabě. Byl jako omámený. Jedna část jeho mysli chtěla aby to už všechno skončilo. Ale ta druhá část chtěla víc.  
A pak si uvědomil, že jeho tělo se nechvělo jen kvůli bolesti. I když se snažil sebevíc, neodolal.   
Z úst mu unikl tichý sten.  
Quintessa ho však z jeho vzrušení rychle probrala dalším úderem do tváře.  
Upřímně byl vlastně rád. Ta facka ho docela vzpamatovala.  
,,Tohle jsem od tebe nečekala. Ztrácíš nad sebou kontrolu, je to tak?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.   
Optimus mlčel.   
Na tohle opravdu nebylo co říct. Měla pravdu. Neovládal se. A proti tomuhle se nedalo bojovat.  
Nezastaví to. Stejně to přijde znova.   
Myslel si, že vyhraje. Myslel si, že nepodlehne.  
Jenže pomalu začínal tušit, že to kouzlo je přeci jen silnější, než on sám.   
A ona si ho prohlížela jen jak nějakou trofej. Pak mu zvedla bradu a promluvila na něj: ,,Optime no tak. Ulehči mi tu spolupráci a mluv se mnou. Tvoje planeta se sama nezachrání, když budeš mlčet."  
Optimovi, který už byl unavený z toho všeho, se vynořila v hlavě vzpomínka na tu, které slíbil, že se jednou vrátí.   
Aloy, strážkyni Prajiskry.  
Když se jí už párkrát ptal co má dělat, odpověděla mu: ,,Vždyť ty nepotřebuješ moji radu. Buď Optimus Prime."  
Jenže teď jí potřeboval možná víc, než kdy jindy. A pochyboval, že svůj slib dokáže splnit.  
,,Promiň mi to Aloy," zašeptal Optimus sobě.   
Quintessa se po něm ohlédla.  
,,Co jsi to řekl?" zeptala se ho zvědavě.  
Optimus proklínal sám sebe. Tohle neměla slyšet. Ale jestli byly tohle jeho poslední okamžiky, tak budiž.  
,,Do toho ti nic není," procedil mezi kovovými zuby.   
Quintessa se poprvé rozesmála jasným, nefalšovaným smíchem.  
,,A proč? Proč by mi do toho nemělo nic být?" zeptala se s úsměvem na tváři.  
,,Tohle je mezi mnou a jí. S tebou to nemá nic společného," řekl jí Optimus.  
Uviděl jak se její tvář úsměvem doširoka roztáhla.  
,,Řekl si právě, že Aloy se mnou nemá nic společného? Máš vůbec ponětí co jsi právě vyslovil za větu?" zeptala se ho pobaveně.  
,,Vím moc dobře co jsem řekl. To je něco, co ty nikdy nemůžeš pochopit," odpověděl jí Optimus.  
,,Řekni mi, Optime, co nemůžu nikdy pochopit?" a zamrkala na něj.  
Chtěl to říct. Ale uvědomil si, že nemůže. Ne kvůli ní. Ale kvůli tomu, že to co cítil k ní, bylo zakázáno.   
Za tohle se na Cybertronu trestalo smrtí.   
Optimus sklopil hlavu. Nechtěl se na ni dívat.  
Ale jeho výraz vypovídal své.  
,,Ty ji miluješ," řekla mu pravdu, kterou už dávno znal.   
Quintessa se znovu rozesmála, když poznala, že uhádla správně.  
,,Veliký Optimus Prime se nám zamiloval a to přímo do strážkyně! Teď jsi mě vážně pobavil můj statný rytíři!"  
,,Zmlkni," zavrčel Optimus. Cítil se poníženě, jako nikdy předtím.  
Ano, miloval ji. Jenže nesměl.   
Když se jeden ze sedmi Primů Megatronus, známý také jako Fallen, zamiloval do strážkyně Morgan, byl jí ovlivněn natolik, že pro ní byl schopen udělat úplně všechno. Včetně zničení jiných světů. Ostatní Primové Fallena zastavili a Nejvyšší Rada Cybertronu se rozhodla Morgan hodit do Studny Prajisker, aby se to už nikdy neopakovalo. Jenže nepočítali s tím, že se strážkyně tím regeneruje, ale ztratí paměť.   
Nakonec se z toho stal rituál.  
Když strážkyně zemře, nebo poruší nějaký zákon, její tělo musí být hozeno do studny, aby její nástupkyně mohla pokračovat v úkolu chránit Prajiskru.   
Jenže Prajiskra byla zničená.  
Kdyby se tohle nestalo, Aloy by musela zemřít ve kvůli němu.  
Sice by vyšla zpět, nicméně její osobnost by se úplně změnila. I její vzhled.   
A už by to nebyla Aloy.   
,,Uvědomuješ si vůbec Optime, že když tvoje milá zemře a Cybertron zůstane takhle zničen, už nebude způsob jak ji znovu oživit?" zeptala se ho Quintessa.  
Věděl, že je zoufalá, tak už hrála na city.  
,,Já vím. Ale stejně by už to nebyla ona. Takže to na mě nemusíš zkoušet," odporoval jí Optimus.  
Quintessa se na něj podívala.  
,,Napadlo tě vůbec někdy odkud se strážkyně vzali? A ne, nevytvořila je Prajiskra samotná. To je jen další lež, kterou vás krmili už od počátků."  
,,O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se Optimus zmateně. Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo.   
,,Pamatuješ jak jsem říkala, že Prajiskra změnila naše těla a dala nám neuvěřitelné schopnosti? Tak přesně tyhle schopnosti jsou zodpovědné úplně za všechno."  
,,Tomu nerozumím..."  
,,Když byla vaše rasa ještě mladá a v počátcích, tak na vaši planetu přišla mladá dívka s prastarým artefaktem a tvrdila, že patří vám. Označila se za jeho strážkyni a prosila vás, aby zde Prajiskra zůstala kvůli jejím schopnostem. Chtěla aby jste ji schovali a ukryli, dokud nepřijde její čas."  
,,Dokud nepřijde co?" zeptal se Optimus vyděšeně.   
Teď měl opravdu strach.  
,,Optime no tak, přemýšlej trochu. Proč myslíš, že jsme našli Prajiskru právě na Cybertronu a ne někde jinde? Bylo to právě kvůli jejím silám. Domnívali jsme se, že právě tak byl Unicron uspán Primusem. Použil Prajiskru."  
Jakoby se na chvíli zastavil čas. Nebo alespoň to tak vypadalo. A pak Optimus zvedl hlavu. Byl vyděšený víc, než kdy jindy.  
,,Vy jste to věděli už od začátku. Chtěli jste zničit Zemi už tenkrát. Proč?" zeptal se s nenávistí v hlase.  
Teď byl za hněv rád. Udržoval ho při smyslech.   
,,Šlo o vaše přežití. A naši práci. Přece jsme ji nemohli jen tak zničit. Myslím to s tebou a tvou rasou dobře Optime." odpověděla mu Quintessa.   
Optimus zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,A ta dívka? Kdo to byl? Odkud přišla?" zeptal se jí.   
Chtěl to vědět. Potřeboval to vědět. Musel to vědět.  
A přesto se bál odpovědi.   
Ale Quintessa byla krutá.  
Usmála se.  
,,Byla to moje sestra, Morgan."  
Optimovi se rozšířila optika. Už dávno ignoroval fyzickou bolest. Jenže tohle bylo mnohem horší. Bylo to jako kdyby mu někdo probodl jeho jiskru ostrým kůlem.   
,,Aloy... je jedna z vás?"  
Obával té nejhorší odpovědi. A ani ji nechtěl slyšet.   
,,Ano Optime je," řekla mu prostě.  
Tolik si přál, aby ji neslyšel. Tolik si přál, aby mu lhala.  
Jenže ona mluvila pravdu.  
,,Ne..." vydechl.  
A teď mu došlo v jaké byl pasti.  
Aloy byla jedna ze Stvořitelů. Celou tu dobu. A ona to ani nevěděla.   
Možná to bylo součást plánu. Prostě zapomenout. Zapomenout, že cílem bylo zničit Zemi. Aby to tajemství zůstalo schované navěky.  
Jenže Aloy...Morgan to moc dobře věděla, co se její rasa plánuje udělat. Co ona plánovala udělat.   
Zabít vše, co mu bylo na té planetě drahé.   
,,Optime dochází ti vůbec, proč jsem nakázala Lockdownovi nechat ji být? Vzpomínáš si co jsem ti řekla o magnetizmu Primuse a Unicrona?"  
Ale Optimus mlčel. Upřímně už ani neměl sílu přemýšlet. Už byl z toho tak unavený. Z toho všeho.  
A Quintessa to na něm poznala. Už to nebude trvat dlouho a bude její.   
Konečně.  
,,V Primusovi jsou uchované kopie jejích vzpomínek. A když se přiblíží s Unicronem k sobě, mělo by dojít k přenosu."  
Optimus nepřítomně zamrkal.   
Pak se jeho stvořitelka k němu přiblížila a zašeptala mu do sluchového procesoru: ,,To znamená, že si vzpomene. Na všechno. A tebe zahodí, jako nějaký kus šrotu."  
Pak už jen rozmazanou optikou uviděl, jak Quintessa mávla rukou.  
Elektrické blesky nemilosrdně zmítaly jeho tělem. Už ani neměl sílu křičet. Měl jen pár minut, než se úplně vypne.  
Pak bude po všem.   
Buďto bude mrtvý, nebo bude její loutkou.   
Už to nemohl vydržet.  
Prohrál.  
,,Aloy, co jsi mi to udělala?" zašeptal Optimus, podlomili se mu nohy a jeho hlava mu bezvládně padla na hruď.  
Následovala chvíle ticha. Quintessa mávla opět rukou a blesky ustaly. Když uviděla bezvládné Optimovo tělo viset na řetězech, začínala mít o něj trochu starosti.  
Nepotřebovala jeho mrtvolu.  
Upřímně si myslela, že její výtvor je nezlomný. Byla ráda, že se mýlila.  
Pak vzala jeho hlavu jemně do dlaní. Jeho našedlá optika pomalu fialověla.  
Byl její.  
,,Optime? Optime slyšíš mě?" zeptala se hebce. Byla tak starostlivá.  
,,Má stvořitelko... ano slyším," odpověděl slabě Optimus.  
Pak řetězy povolily a se zarachocením pustili Optimovo tělo na podlahu. Z otevřených ran mu vytékal energon a z jeho spálených součástek se ještě kouřilo.  
Jen nějaký zázrakem byl vlastně ještě naživu.  
Možná to bylo právě díky Vůdcovské matrici, kterou nosil ve své hrudi.  
Quintessa viděla, jak se snažil vstát, ale nešlo to.  
Byl příliš zesláblý.  
Tak se snížila na úroveň jeho hlavy.  
,,Za hodinu se vrátím a řeknu ti, jak najít mou hůl. Ale teď jsi odpočiň. Budeš potřebovat sílu, na vykonání svého úkolu," a pohladila ho jemně po hlavě.  
,,M-Musíme.. musíme zachránit Cybertron, má paní..." zamumlal Optimus v agonii. Jeho tělo se ještě bolestivě škubalo po tom všem trápení.  
,,Ano a také ho zachráníme. Ale ty teď musíš odpočívat. Nech, aby tvé samoopravné systémy udělaly nějakou práci. A ještě něco. Optimus není jméno pro tebe. Ty budeš od teď znám jako Nemesis Prime. A teď zavři optiku a spi," řekla mu krásným hlasem jako milující matka.  
Viděla jak Nemesis slabě přikývl.  
Usmála se na něj.  
,,Infernocusi, postarej se o našeho hosta. Splň mu veškerá jeho přání, které bude ve tvých silách. Za hodinu se vrátím. Musím ještě obstarat pár příprav," přikázala královna jejímu dalšímu sluhovi. A Nemesis Prime zraněný, zlomený a hlavně ještě trochu zmatený, se uvedl do režimu spánku.  
Proč jsi mi to udělala Aloy? Proč?


	4. Kapitola 4

,,Přišel jsem si pro tu hůl," zaslechl Cade hlas, který neslyšel pět let. Ze stínu se vynořila mohutná silueta Cybertroňana, která nemilosrdně pozabíjela strážné rytíře.  
Jejich mrtvá těla padla k zemi.   
Avšak jejich kat se po nich ani neohlédl. Jeho optika se upínala směrem k Viviane, která držela hůl svého předka Merlina.  
,,Optime?" zeptal se Cade překvapeně a zároveň šťastně, když uviděl svého přítele živého a funkčního. Uslyšel jak Bumblebee nadšeně zapískal na pozdrav. Vojáci TRF na něj namířili svými zbraněmi, ale nestříleli. Zatím.  
Jenže nově příchozí je zřejmě ignoroval. Místo pozdravu si uložil svůj meč na záda a zamířil rázně k ženě, která před ním strachy ustupovala, až narazila do sloupu. Hůl stále držela v ruce.   
Cade přiběhl za ní, jakoby ji chtěl chránit.   
,,Optime, co to děláš? Kde si byl celou tu dobu?" zeptal se ho Cade, zatímco se Viviane klepala vedle něj. Ale tuhle reakci na jeho otázku opravdu nečekal.  
Velitel Autobotů udeřil vší silou pěstí do země tak, že všichni přítomní nadskočili. Jednou nohou klečel na zemi a zíral na Cadea.  
,,Takhle už mě nikdy nenazývej. Jsem Nemesis Prime. A teď mi dej tu hůl, nebo vás všechny zabiju." zavrčel Autobot s krutostí v hlase.  
Cade se podivil. Cože to právě řekl? Že je všechny zabije?  
,,To jsem já Cade! Vždyť jsme bojovali společně pamatuješ? Zachránili jsme svět," přesvědčoval Cade Optima. Jenže když to dořekl tak se zarazil. Jeho optika byla tmavě fialová. A Cade přísahal, že byly kdysi modré jako oceán.  
,,Jenže já jsem svůj svět zničil. A teď ho musím zachránit. Tu hůl," zavrčel Prime.  
Cade nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším. To se i Optimus Prime obrátil proti nim? Stejně jako Aloy?Vůbec neměl ponětí, co se mu za ty roky mohlo stát.  
Podíval se na něj.   
Za tu dobu co žil s Autoboty, se je naučil opravovat. Od Hounda se naučil spoustu věcí o jejich fyziologii. Věděl co má dělat, když šlo někomu o život.  
Jenže Cade se zděsil, když uviděl v jakém byl Optimus stavu. Lak měl doslova sedřený z těla. A to bylo to nejmenší. Některé mechanické díly měl zlomené, nebo chyběly úplně. Dráty byly spálené a zčernalé, některé byly zralé na kompletní výměnu. V trupu měl několik hlubokých prasklin a viděl na nich zaschlý energon.   
Co bylo ale nejhorší, byla krvavě rudá jizva táhnoucí se přes jeho obličej.  
Vypadal vlastně docela podobně, jako když ho poprvé uviděl zmateného a zraněného ve své stodole.  
Netušil, kde v sobě ještě bral sílu vůbec bojovat.   
Pravděpodobně musel předtím utržit ještě daleko hlubší poškození, které jeho samoopravný systém zjevně už opravil.   
Vypadal, jako kdyby teď přišel z nějaké války.  
A nebo ta druhá možnost, kterou si Cade myslel, byla daleko pravděpodobnější.  
Někdo ho mučil.  
,,Co se ti to proboha stalo? Optime, kdo ti to udělal?" zeptal se Cade starostlivě. Měl z toho špatný pocit.  
Uviděl jak Autobot zamrkal. Jakoby veškerá krutost z jeho obličeje rázem zmizela a nahradila zmatenost.   
Ale jen na chvilku.  
Nemesis zavrtěl hlavou, aby tu nerozhodnost rychle zahnal.   
,,Dej mi tu hůl, člověče," vyhrožoval Viviane. V jeho optice se mu nebezpečně blýskalo.  
,,Cade?" zeptala se vyděšená žena svého přítele. Nevěděla co má dělat.  
Cade si moc dobře uvědomoval, že pro Optima nejsou žádnou hrozbou. I přes jeho zranění je mohl rozmáznout jednou ranou jak mouchy. Ale zatím to ještě neudělal. Ještě ne.   
Něco mu v tom bránilo.   
,,Dej mu ji," rozhodl se Cade.  
Viviane roztřesenýma rukama podala Primovi hůl. Ten ji urychleně sebral a ukryl ji ve svém úložném prostoru.   
,,Střílejte!" uslyšel Cade zavelet Santose.   
,,Ne počkejte!" zakřičel plukovník Lennox.  
Jenže vojáci poslechli svého velitele a zasypali Nemesise palbou z pušek.   
A jeho to ani neškráblo. Místo toho se ohnal svým mečem a rozbil sochu rytíře, která se tyčila poblíž. Socha se rozpadla a na vojáky popadaly její zbytky.   
Někteří se úspěšně vyhnuli, jiní ne.  
,,Vy mě vyzýváte na souboj? Vážně lidé?" vysmíval se jim.  
Zatímco se vojáci sbírali ze země, Nemesis Prime odešel.   
I s holí.  
Bumblebee si vzal hlavu do dlaní a vyděšeně zapípal.  
Tohle nebylo dobré.  
,,Musíme něco udělat. S Optimem se něco stalo. Ať už chce udělat cokoliv, musíme ho zastavit," naléhal Cade na Lennoxe.  
Lennox ale vypadal stejně zoufale, jako Bumblebee. Pak k němu přišel evidentně naštvaný velitel TRF, Santos.  
,,Vy jste mu tu hůl dali? Jen tak? Zbláznil jste se Yeagere?" čelil Cade nasupené velitelově tváři.  
,,Vždyť by nás všechny zabil a hůl by si vzal, tak jako tak. Nevíte čeho je Optimus schopný. Já ano. Je jen štěstí, že nás nechal naživu." hádal se s ním Cade.  
Santos na něj ale jenom ukázal prstem.  
,,Na kolik vašich robotích kámošů je vlastně tedy spolehnutí? Napřed Aloy a teď i samotný Prime. A vy se divíte mě, že je tady nechceme, když nás chtějí v jednom kuse zabít."   
Cade užuž chtěl něco říct, ale v tu chvíli se do toho vložil Lennox.  
,,Tak hele, já s těma vašima robotíma kámošema sloužil několik let. Bok po boku jsme bojovali proti Deceptikonům. To, že Aloy a Optimus nás zradili můžeme řešit později. Teď máme ale jiné problémy. A na ty se teď musíme soustředit. Rozumíte mi veliteli?" řekl mu výhrůžně Lennox, který už ho měl plné zuby.   
Všichni přítomní ztichli. Santos moc dobře věděl, kdo tady má vyšší hodnost. Pak zasalutoval.  
,,Vrátíme se a zavoláme posily. Postarejte se o tu hůl," rozhodl se nakonec Santos, otočil se na podpatku se a zavelel svým mužům k odchodu.  
Lennox se ušklíbl. Samozřejmě, že když jde do tuhého, velitel uteče.  
,,To je ale idiot," pronesla Viviane, která se opírala o sloup.   
Cade i Lennox se na ní podívali.   
,,No co je? Vždyť je to pravda," pronesla tmavovláska.  
Pak se ale loď strašlivě otřásla. Viviane, Cade, Lennox a Bumblebee upadli na podlahu.  
,,Co se to děje?" zakřičel Cade, zatímco se on a ostatní stavěli na nohy.  
,,Pane, Mademoiselle, myslím, že máme veliký problém!"   
To byl Cogmanův hlas. Robotický služebník za nimi spěchal až směšnou chůzí.   
,,A kde jste jeho sebrali?" podivil se Lennox.  
Cade prohodil hlavou. ,,Tomu bys nevěřil," a potutelně se na něj usmál.  
Další otřes, tentokrát silnější. Cade ucítil, jak ho Viviane chytila za ruku. ,,Co se děje C-3PO? Viděl jsi Optima?" zeptal se Cogmana. Ten ale jen zavrtěl mechanickou hlavou.  
,,Tato loď startuje motory. Stoupáme na hladinu, " vysvětloval Cogman.  
Pak se z dlouhé chodby ozvali těžké kroky a jim neznámý cybertroňanský jazyk.  
Zbytek rytířů se probíralo ze stáze.  
,,Musíme vypadnout. Když tu zůstaneme, zabijou nás. Bee myslíš, že bys dokázal Optima zdržet, než přijede Santos s posilama?" otočil Cade hlavu na žlutočerného robota.  
Na Cybertroňanovi byla vidět chvíli nerozhodnost. Pak ale přikývl a zapípal.  
,,Dobře, Cogmane postarej se o Viviane. Jestli jí někdo zkřiví vlásek, zabiješ ho. Jasné?" přikázal Cade Cogmanovi a ten se mu hluboce uklonil.  
,,Vaše přání je mi rozkazem."  
Viviane se na něj otočila, když pochopila co se chystá Cade udělat. ,,Ty chceš jít s ním? Vždyť tě může Optimus zabít!"  
Cade vzal její tváře do dlaní. ,,On by to neudělal. Mohl nás zabít už teď, ale neudělal to. Musím se ho pokusit přivést zpátky k rozumu. Podle mě neví co dělá."  
Pak se ale ozvala rána jak z děla a všichni uviděli, jak se chodbou valilo ohromné množství vody.   
,,Musíme jít! Hned!" zavelel Lennox a vydali se na útěk.


	5. Kapitola 5

Nemesis Prime stál na úplném vrcholu lodi a díval se na krásnou scenérii Atlantského oceánu. Slunce jasně svítilo a vítr mu foukal do zjizvené tváře. Merlinovu hůl měl bezpečně schovanou ve své hrudi. Škoda, pomyslel si. Byla to nádherná planeta.  
,,Nemesisi, výborně..." uslyšel hlas své stvořitelky ve své hlavě. Byla na něj tak pyšná.   
Nemesis se usmál. Ještě pár hodin a Cybertron bude obnoven.  
Navěky.  
Jeho činy mu budou odpuštěny a on se stane poslušným sluhou své paní.  
Z jeho přemýšlení ho ale vytrhl kovový zvuk. Otočil se a uviděl žlutočerného Cybertroňana, jak k němu běží.  
,,Takže ty mě vyzýváš na souboj. Dobrá tedy. Ale varuju tě. Nemůžeš vyhrát." varoval ho Nemesis.   
Bumblebee zapískal a zaujal bojový postoj.   
Nemesis zareagoval velmi rychle. Ručním kanónem vystřelil na Beeho. Ten ale rychle uskočil, a vyhnul se tak střele, která mohla být smrtelná. Udělal kotoul dopředu a kladivem udeřil Nemesise do nohou. Nemesis upadl na zem.  
Mezitím se Lennoxovi a Cadeovi podařilo dostat se na vršek lodi, která se právě vynořila.  
,,Proboha! No ty kráso!" zakřičel Cade, když s Lennoxem vylézali z poklopu. Slunce je pálilo do očí a všude na ně cákala voda. Oba dva byli promočení až na kost.   
,,Myslím, že v dohledné době už si asi nezaplavu." utrousil Lennox a oba dva se rozhlíželi. Najít Optima a Bumblebeeho nebylo zas tak těžké. Byli na opačné straně toho masivního, kovového kruhu.  
,,A k nim se dostaneme jako jak?" zeptal se ho Cade.   
,,Hold to budeme muset přeběhnout. To zvládneme, tak pojď dělej!" zavelel plukovník a oba utíkali po vrchu lodi. Ta se kymácela ze strany na stranu a vypadalo to tam, jak na nějakém otevřeném moři.  
Běželi po mokrém a klouzavém povrchu, když v tu náhle se před nimi objevila přílivová vlna.   
,,Bacha voda!" zakřičel Lennox a chytil Cadea za tričko, aby ho neztratil z dosahu. Jenže proud vody byl silnější, než Lennoxův stisk a smetl je každého na druhou stranu.  
,,Lennoxi! Kde jsi!" zakřičel Cade, když vyplaval na hladinu a vylezl na bezpečnější, vyvýšené místo.  
,,Tady!" uslyšel za sebou jeho hlas. Cade si upřímně oddechl a pomohl Lennoxovi vstát.   
,,Voda! Zatraceně strašidelná, studená, mokrá voda. Ještě tu chybí spousta žraloků a mám vystaráno do příštích Vánoc!" vykuckal ze sebe Lennox.  
Cade se rozhlédl a uviděl, jak Bumblebee docela úspěšně bojuje s Optimem.   
,,Už jsme skoro tam. Musíme vylézt po té stěně nahoru!" zakřičel Cade a s Lennoxem začali šplhat.   
Nemesis Prime se svým mečem ohnal po soupeři. Ten na svou obranu vykryl úder kladivem.  
,,Moje mise je příliš důležitá, než abych ji přerušil. Tak se mi do toho přestaň plést!" řekl Nemesis skrz bojovou masku protivníkovi.  
,,Tohle by jsi neměl dělat, Optime," uslyšel Nemesis lidský, udýchaný hlas.  
Pár metrů od něj stáli dva muži. Jeden měl zbraň v ruce, ten druhý na něj mluvil.  
,,Držte se ode mě dál lidé! Do toho vám nic není," zasyčel Nemesis.   
Ale Cade se dál nedržel. Naopak, pomalu přistupoval k Optimovi.  
,,Chceš zabít mého přítele takže jo, něco mi do toho je." řekl vážně Cade.  
,,Dokončím svůj úkol, ať to bude stát cokoliv. Klidně i jeho smrt. A teď vám radím, aby jste mi šli z cesty!" řekl vztekle Nemesis, který stále křížil svou zbraň s Bumblebeem. Pak ho odmrštil a kopl do hrudi. Bee zakňučel bolestí.  
,,Co je pro tebe důležitější Optime? Tvoje mise, nebo život tvého přítele?" zakřičel Lennox, mířící na něj svou zbraní.   
A Nemesis na něj namířil svůj ruční kanón.  
Když si Lennox uvědomil, že je chce zabít, popadl Cadea za rukáv a společně utíkali kolem bojovníků.  
,,Já nemám žádné přátele. Jsem stroj určený k zabíjení, a to je přesně to co hodlám udělat!" zakřičel Nemesis, když se chystal vystřelit.   
Jenže zapomněl na svého prvního protivníka.  
Bumblebee se na něj z boku vrhnul a skolil ho k zemi.   
Cade využil příležitosti, vylezl na titána a zakřičel: ,,Optime prober se! Podívej se na mě! Přestaň, než uděláš něco, čeho pak budeš litovat!"  
Nemesis se na něj chvíli nepřítomně díval.   
,,Já tě znám člověče...Kdo jsi?" zeptal se ho tiše. Vypadalo to, jako by na chvíli zapomněl, že je uprostřed boje.   
Stodola.  
Raketa v jeho hrudi.  
Bolest.  
Zrada.  
Byly to snad jeho vzpomínky? Proč měl tohle ve své hlavě?  
Bumblebee sebral své kladivo, které předtím upustil a rozběhl se k Nemesisovi. Ten se probral ze svého snění a vystřelil na Beeho. Naštěstí minul.  
Cade z něj rychle seskočil, aby se vyhnul přímé palbě. Když Bee doběhl Nemesise, smetla ho obrovská přílivová vlna, která sebou vzala všechny přítomné.   
Lennox se ze všech sil snažil udržet rovnováhu, ale ta vlna ho smetla také.   
,,Skvělý. Proč tu nemůže být ještě více vody!" postěžoval si, zatímco se chytil nějaké tyče, aby se neutopil.  
A pak uviděl, jak loď vzlétla do výše a vynořila se z oceánu. Voda vlivem gravitace stékala z vrcholu jako nějaký vodopád.  
Když bylo pod ním jakž takž sucho, Lennox se pustil tyče a rychle se rozhlížel, aby našel Cadea, nebo alespoň Bumblebeeho.   
Ty vlna smetla na druhou stranu, směrem doprostřed toho obrovského kruhu. Uviděl, jak se Bee kutálí ze svahu a snaží se dohnat Optima. Hodil po ním kladivem, aby ho alespoň na chvilku zdržel.  
Nemesise to sice trefilo do zad, jenže ne na tolik, aby ho to zranilo. Rychle se postavil, vzal svého protivníka pod krkem a zuřivě s ním mrštil o zem.  
Pak vytáhl svůj meč.  
,,Optime přestaň. Ne!" křičel na něj Cade, který k nim běžel.  
Jenže on ho neposlouchal. Fialovou optikou se nemilosrdně díval a poraženého soupeře.   
A pak svou zbraní mávl.  
,,To stačí. Nech ho být."  
Nemesis a Cade se otočili za jasným, ženským hlasem. Bumblebee zvedl hlavu a vzrušeně zapískal.  
V jasné záři slunce tam stála strážkyně Prajiskry.  
Aloy.  
Rudé vlasy jí vlály ve větru stejně tak, jako její jednoduché bílé šaty. Andělská křídla měla složená na zádech.  
Nemesis složil svůj meč na záda a poklekl před ní.  
,,Má paní..." zašeptal a sklopil hlavu.  
Aloy k němu přistoupila a se shora se na něj vyčítavě dívala.  
,,Co to tady u Primuse vyvádíš Optime? Proč si chtěl zabít svého přítele?" zeptala se ho.  
,,Vaše sestra mi přikázala najít tu hůl. Jen plním svůj úkol má paní," odpověděl jí poslušně Nemesis.  
Pak ho ale Aloy vzala pod bradou a uviděla jeho prázdný výraz. Jizva na tváři se mu táhla skoro až ke krku. Zíral na ní, jako na nějakou bohyni.   
A ona pochopila, že tady nebyla jediná, kdo se změnil.  
,,Jsi její loutka. Nejsi nic víc, než jen otrok. Ovládla tě. Jenom nechápu proč jsi ji nechal," řekla mu do očí.   
Lennox mezitím doběhl Cadea a Bumblebeeho, kteří se sbírali ze země.  
,,V pořádku?" zeptal se jich. Cade přikývl hlavou, Bee zapískal. A když viděl, jak Optimus klečí před ní na kolenou, měl z toho špatný pocit.   
,,Nech ho být Aloy!" zakřičel na ní Lennox.   
Aloy od Nemesise odvrátila zrak. Pak ho obešla a řekla: ,,Nic jsem mu neudělala. Tohle je Quintessina práce. Já si jen přišla pro tu hůl."   
,,A co uděláš, když ti ji nedáme? Hm? Zabiješ nás?" zeptal se Cade. Blufoval.  
Ale Aloy zavrtěla hlavou.   
,,Ne. Stejně tato planeta za 24 hodin přestane existovat. Optime?" přikázala Nemesisovi strážkyně Prajiskry.  
Nemesis vstal a vytáhl hůl ze svého úložného prostoru.  
,,Optime nedělej to!" uslyšel křičet Cadea. Bumblebee na ní namířil svou zbraní. Strážkyně ale jen mávla rukou a ona mu vypadla z mechanické dlaně.  
Pak se otočila na Nemesise a natáhla ruku.  
,,Neposlouchej je Optime. Dej mi ji. Nechtěli bychom přeci zklamat Quintessu, že ne?"  
Nemesis natáhl svou dlaň, aby jí předal Merlinovu hůl.  
Ale pak se zarazil.  
Podíval se jí do tváře.  
,,Ovládla tě. Jenom nechápu proč si ji nechal."  
,,Co je pro tebe důležitější Optime? Tvoje mise, nebo život tvého přítele?"  
,,Optime?"  
Nemesis Prime vyděšeně ustoupil. A pak jeho hlavou projelo několik obrazů.   
Unicronova jiskra.  
Zpustošený Cybertron.  
Elektrické šoky.  
Bolest a hlavně závoj rudých vlasů uprostřed toho všeho.  
Nemesis Prime se stáhl. Ruce měl svěšené podél těla.  
,,Odpověz mi na jednu otázku. Kdo je Optimus Prime?" zeptal se jí zmateně.  
Aloy pozvedla hlavu.  
,,Když nebudeš spolupracovat, budu tě k tomu muset donutit."  
,,Odpověz mi!" zakřičel na ni Nemesis. Pak uviděl jak na něj lidé zuřivě mávají.  
,,Hej! Chceš vědět, kdo je Optimus? Tak poslouchej. Zapni to Bee," řekl Cade nahlas.  
A pak Nemesis Prime uslyšel svůj hlas. Z Bumblebeeho rádia.  
,,Některé záhady vesmíru nesmí být nikdy rozluštěny. Ale to kdo jsme a proč jsme tady, mezi ně nepatří. Jsem Optimus Prime a toto vzkazuji svým stvořitelům. Nechte planetu Zemi na pokoji, protože si jdu. Pro vás!"   
Hůl mu vypadla z ruky.  
Pak ho začala tak silně bolet hlava, až si jí musel chytit do dlaní.  
Zakřičel.   
A pak se všechno stalo znovu.  
Každý moment jeho života ležel před jeho očima jako město, které někdo postavil. Ulice plné jeho vzpomínek a známých tváří.  
Viděl jak se hodiny zuřivě otáčely.   
A čas plynul rychleji, než si kdokoliv dokáže představit.   
Tolik krásných okamžiků. Tolik bolestivých rozloučení. Tolik rozhodnutí, která musel udělat. A tolik bitev, kterých se zúčastnil.  
Protože tohle byl čas.   
Jeho život.  
A Quintessa mu to všechno vzala. Proměnila ho v prázdnou skořápku bez života. A právě teď se mu dívala přímo do jeho jiskry. Do jeho duše.  
,,Vypadni z mojí hlavy!" zakřičel.  
Pak ta bolest přestala a Optimus vyčerpaně padl na kolena. Bylo po všem. Byl zpátky v realitě.  
Jeho noční můra skončila. A modrá barva optiky nahradila tu fialovou.  
,,Optime? Optime jsi v pořádku?" uslyšel hlas. Uviděl jak k němu Bee, Cade a Lennox běží.   
,,Držte se zpátky!" odehnal je od sebe Optimus. Nevěděl, jestli nad ním Quintessa měla ještě kontrolu. Nechtěl jim ublížit.  
To by si v životě neodpustil.  
,,Děkuji ti Optime. Nevím sice co ti Quintessa udělala, ale svůj účel to splnilo," řekla klidně Aloy.  
Hůl držela v ruce.  
,,Aloy... Morgan, já vím co chceš udělat. Já znám pravdu. Vím, co stalo a taky vím, že se to nesmí stát znovu. Protože Cybertron přichází. A my to můžeme zastavit," naléhal na ni Optimus.  
,,Ty mě žádáš o pomoc?" zvedla Aloy obočí.  
Optimus přikývl.  
,,Teď tě potřebuji víc, než kdy jindy. Prosím Aloy," žádal ji Optimus.  
,,Ne," řekla mu do očí.  
,,Tohle přece nemůžeš udělat," zavrtěl hlavou Optimus.  
,,Možná ano."  
,,Prosím tě Aloy, jen mě poslouchej! Milióny lidí zemřou, kvůli tobě. Je to opravdu to, co chceš?" zeptal se jí.   
,,Jenže já zachraňuji tvoji rasu! Tvoji planetu, tvůj domov! A takhle se nám ty odvděčíš," vyčítala mu.  
A Optimus jen sklopil hlavu.  
,,Myslel, jsem... myslel jsem si že..." zašeptal.  
,,A co jsi si jako myslel?! Že jsme přátelé!? Tak to jsi se tedy zmýlil. Já k vám ani nepatřím!" křičela Aloy.  
Následovala chvíle ticha.  
,,O čem to vy dva mluvíte? Optime, co je zač?" zeptal se vyděšeně Cade.  
A on mu na to upřímně odpověděl.  
,,Ona není náš přítel. Nikdy nebyla. Je jen součást Quintessina plánu. Ona je jedna z nich. Mám pravdu Morgan?" zeptal se jí Optimus tiše.   
Ona tam jenom stála a mlčela.   
,,Proč? Proč jsi mi to udělala?" zeptal se a podíval se jí do očí.  
Uhnula pohledem.  
Pak se k němu otočila zády a řekla: ,,Protože ty jsi se obrátil proti Cybertronu. Proti své vlastní rase. A teď se budeš dívat, jak Země umírá."  
Ale Optimus jí chytil za ruku.  
,,To mě vážně tak nenávidíš? Ty si myslíš, že jsem zachraňoval lidstvo, protože jsem někoho nenáviděl? Nebo, že jsem někdy chtěl něco na oplátku? Nebo prostě jsem se chtěl s někým bít? Ne. Dělali jsme to proto, protože to bylo správné. Jenom proto. Takže tě žádám, aby jsi nenechala zničit další planetu," prosil jí Optimus.  
Ale ona se jenom vytrhla z jeho sevření.  
,,Na to už je příliš pozdě. Začala jsem to a tak to taky dokončím. Sbohem," a s touto odpovědí roztáhla svá křídla, odletěla pryč a zanechala Optima se zlomenou jiskrou.   
,,Co jsem to udělal?" řekl Optimus tiše a sklopil hlavu. Pak praštil rukou vzteky do země. Byla to jeho vina. Kdyby nikdy neodešel, nic z toho by se nestalo.   
A teď je nepřímo zodpovědný za zničení Země. Jediné planety, kterou mohl opět nazývat domovem.  
,,Co budeme dělat? Optime?" zeptal se ho Lennox.  
,,Já nevím," zavrčel mu v odpověď. Nevěděl jestli je víc naštvaný sám na sebe, nebo na Aloy.   
Nebo byl jen prostě zoufalý.  
,,Optime, co budeme dělat?" zeptal se ho Cade znovu.  
,,Vážně, já nevím!" zakřičel Optimus.  
Do té beznadějné chvíle Bumblebee zapískal a ukázal na svah lodi. Na jejím vršku stáli strážní rytíři a něco říkali jejich rodným jazykem.   
A pak se k nim rozběhli.  
Šli si pro něj.  
Šli si pro Optima Prima.


	6. Kapitola 6

Planeta Cybertron se nad Zemí vznášela, jako nějaký démon nad svou obětí. Jedna planeta zničená válkou a ta druhá, která tam zářila jako klenot vesmíru.   
Byl to neuvěřitelný kontrast.  
Aloy vzpomínala, na kolik krásných chvil si na té zemi užila. Smích, přátelství, obdiv nad přírodou, ale také i strach, bolest a hlavně válku, která je pronásledovala všude, kam jenom šli.   
A teď to všechno skončí.  
Za pár hodin bude Země vypadat jako Cybertron.  
Byla to jedna rasa proti druhé.  
Lidé. Malá a úžasná stvoření, schopných velikého soucitu, ale i ohromného násilí. Vlastně se od Autobotů a Deceptikonů tolik nelišili. Nebo takhle to alespoň Optimus vždycky povídal.  
Povzdechla si.   
Optimus Prime. Mistr vůdce svobodné galaxie, jak mu říkal Crosshairs, teď pravděpodobně připravoval Autoboty na nadcházející bitvu. Proti ní a Quintesse, její sestře.   
,,Kdyby jsi dělal co máš Optime, nemuselo to takhle skončit," řekla si Aloy pro sebe. Jen doufala, že nebude bojovat proti němu.   
Bývalá strážkyně Prajiskry zamířila do jediné neporušené budovy široko daleko. Iaconský chrám Primů sloužil kdysi jako jakési muzeum historie. Jenže teď už ho neměl kdo navštěvovat.  
Aloy přišla k otevřeným dveřím.  
,,Tak tady jsi se celou tu dobu schovávala?" zašeptala a vstoupila dovnitř. Šla dlouhou, studenou chodbou zahalenou do mlhy aby našla osobu, se kterou se neviděla celá staletí. Bude si ji vůbec ještě pamatovat?  
Z jejího přemýšlení jí ale vytrhl zvuk kovové chůze. Někdo přicházel a to přímo naproti ní.  
Aloy se zastavila.  
Z páry se vynořila známá postava. Byla vysoká a budila hrůzu. Byla kovově šedá a na zádech mu visela dlouhá sekera.   
Až na tu barvu vypadal trochu jako Optimus.  
,,Megatrone?" zeptala se ho Aloy, nevěříc vlastním očím koho tady vlastně vidí. Ale on nezaujal žádný bojový postoj, žádný náznak nepřátelství. Prostě tam jen stáli a dívali se na sebe.  
,,Děje se něco má paní?" zeptal se jí zcela klidně vůdce Deceptikonů.   
Aloy se na něj hloupě usmála. Připadala si jako na nějaké špatné domovní schůzi nájemníků.   
,,Co tady děláš?"   
Ale Megatron se jí jen uklonil a odpověděl: ,,To samé co vy, má paní. A když mě teď omluvíte, musím ještě splnit úkol," řekl jí a s těmito slovy se vydal k odchodu.   
Když jí míjel, díval se jí do očí. A na tváři měl stejnou rudou jizvu jako měl Optimus.  
I on byl pod její kontrolou.   
Když Megatron odešel, tak si Aloy povzdechla. Její sestra si tu dělala armádu.   
A ona chtěla jen zachránit Cybertron.   
Pokračovala dál chodbou až došla až do zážehové komory. Veliké, temné haly, kde uprostřed ní stály sochy dvou bratrů.  
Primuse a Unicrona.   
A tam, přesně uprostřed těch soch bylo místo, kam patřila hůl.  
,,Quintesso? Jsi tu někde?" zeptala se Aloy do toho ticha.  
A pak uslyšela naproti hlas, který neslyšela několik staletí.  
,,Morgan? Jsi to ty?"   
Quintessa právě přilétla z protější chodby.   
Aloy se na ní usmála.  
,,Ahoj sestřičko. Bylo to dlouho, co jsme se neviděli," řekla jí. Uviděla, jak se k ní Quintessa přiblížila a poté poznala, že její sestra opravdu stojí proti ní.   
,,Jsi větší," podotkla, když si ji měřila pohledem. Měla pravdu. Byla jen asi o hlavu menší, než byl Optimus. Quintessa byla proti ní stejně veliká asi jako člověk.  
Aloy prohodila hlavou.  
,,To je dlouhý příběh. Ale můžu se zmenšit, abych zapadla mezi lidskou populaci."  
Její sestra ji obletěla kolem dokola a zvědavě se na ní dívala.  
,,Máš nádherné vlasy. Koukám, že ti ty všechny regenerace prospěly," pověděla jí s úsměvem na tváři. Byla okouzlující, jako vždy.  
,,A co ty Quintesso? Jak jsi se tady měla? Po všech těch letech," ptala se jí Aloy zvědavě. A uviděla jak na ní Quintessa zalaškovala. ,,Ale Morgan, vždyť mě znáš. Plánovala jsem a připravovala záchranu práce našich předků. Cybertron je v hrozném stavu. Už jednou jsme je zklamali. Podruhé už to udělat nesmíme," a podívala se na svou sestru takovým zvláštním způsobem. Aloy moc dobře věděla proč.  
,,Promiň. To s Fallenem nevyšlo úplně podle mých představ. Tak jsem to vzala trošku oklikou. Ale našla jsem tvoji ukradenou hůl. Můžeme pokračovat v tom, co nám předtím nevyšlo," omlouvala se Aloy.  
Ano, nevyšlo to. Ale teď konečně po takové době, mohl být Cybertron znovu obyvatelný.  
Ale za cenu ztráty miliardy lidských životů.  
Taková to byla daň.  
,,Dobrá práce Morgan. Vlastně jsem čekala Optima, ale to je teď jedno. Teď jsme zase spolu. Ty a já."  
A ustoupila, aby ji Aloy mohla umístit doprostřed síně. Natáhla ruku a nechala ji dosednout na její místo. Mezi sochami se vytvořil elektrický výboj.  
,,Sbohem Země. Byla to sranda," řekla tiše Aloy.   
Quintessa na ní otočila hlavu.  
,,Neříkej mi snad, že ti na té skále záleží. Asi jsi tam žila příliš dlouho," podotkla její sestra a protočila optikou.  
,,Deset let není zas taková doba. Pro nás je to jen malá chvilka. Prostě žijeme déle, než ti lidé tam dole. Nedožívají se tisíců let jako my. Mají maximálně 70 nebo 80 let," namítla Aloy. Pak založila ruce v bok a ještě se jí zeptala: ,,Kolik máme ještě času? Myslím, za jak dlouho se vysílač dostane nad Stonehenge?"  
,,Asi tak za 20 hodin. Dost dlouho na to, abychom měli čas jenom sami pro sebe," usmála se na ni Quintessa.  
,,Když jsem trávila těch pár let na Zemi, lidé měli ve zvyku vytáhnout šampaňské, když něco slavili. Bohužel mám prázdné kapsy," zakabonila se na ní Aloy.  
,,Ještě neslav předčasně Morgan. Pořád je tu někdo, kdo nás může ohrozit." řekla Quintessa s náznakem strachu v jejím hlase.  
,,Kdo?"  
,,Merlinův potomek. Ta holka. I ona může ovládnout tu hůl. Nařídila jsem Megatronovi, aby povolal armádu a hlídal vstup jak do chrámu, tak i Stonehenge. Mám tušení, že dojde k bitvě," vysvětlila jí Quintessa.  
Aloy si vzpomněla na ten jeho nepřítomný výraz, když kolem ní procházel. Byl poznamenán stejnou jizvou, jako měl Optimus.   
Chyběl jí. Vážně. Přála si, aby ho měla nablízku. Jenže on byl na druhé straně barikády. Byl teď její nepřítel.  
Ne nebyl, pomyslela si.  
On jí chtěl jenom pomoct. Jako vždycky. Nic víc v tom nebylo. A pak začala pomalu litovat toho, že na něj byla zlá.  
On jenom chtěl zachránit 7 miliard lidí na planetě Zemi.   
Které ona teď odsoudila k záhubě.  
,,Něco je špatně?" zeptala se jí Quintessa, když viděla její smutný výraz.   
Aloy zvedla hlavu. Bylo načase učinit rozhodnutí.   
Země? Nebo Cyberton?  
Aloy se otočila na svou sestru.  
,,Řekni mi, co si udělala s Optimem?" zeptala se vážným hlasem.  
Quintessa zvedla obočí.  
,,Udělala jsem to, co bylo nutné k přežití jeho rasy. Je to teď snad důležité?"  
,,Důležité? Samozřejmě, že je to důležité. Proč jsi ho do toho zatahovala? Neměl s tím nic společného," zeptala se znova Aloy.  
Její sestra zamrkala a v její kovové, chladné tváři se objevil náznak vzdoru.  
,,Neměla jsem moc času. Musela jsem jednat."  
Ale Aloy zavrtěla hlavou.  
,,Ne. Vždycky jsi věděla, že jsi vzpomenu. Mohla si prostě jen počkat. Jenže si to neudělala. Proč?"  
A pak jí to došlo.  
,,Ty jsi mi nevěřila. Proto. Myslela jsi si, že jsem tě opustila," hlesla nakonec.  
Tohle byla pravda. Nemyslela si, že jí Primus vrátí vzpomínky.   
Takže improvizovala.  
,,Řekla jsem ti, že jsem udělala to, co bylo nutné. Optimus byl jen malou figurkou v tomhle plánu. Záleží ti snad na něm víc, než na vlastní sestře?" bránila se rozzlobeně Quintessa.  
,,Možná ano. Co jsi mu udělala? Viděla jsem jeho poškození. Ty jsi ho mučila, že ano?" zasyčela vztekle Aloy.   
,,Změnila si se Morgan. Lpíš na věcech, na kterých by ti nemělo záležet. Optimus už není ten, o koho by jsi se měla starat," řekla Quintessa chladným hlasem.  
,,Takže takhle ty je vidíš? Nejsou důležití? Ty sice chceš obnovit Cybertron, ale ne kvůli nim. Tak o co ti tedy vlastně jde? O slávu? Moc? Nebo peníze?" ptala se jí Aloy se znechucením.  
Quintessa tentokrát mlčela.   
,,Ale něco ti řeknu. Pro mě jsou důležití. Celá jejich rasa. Možná víc, než si si dovedeš představit. Vždyť si pro Optima něco, jako jeho matka. Měla by jsi ho chránit, ne mu ubližovat. On není nějaká tvoje hračka, ale je to živý tvor. Naštěstí měl tehdy víc rozumu než já, když se ti postavil a nenechal si jen tak bezhlavě rozkazovat," řekla Aloy jasně a dívala se na Quintessinu kovovou, chladnou tvář.   
,,Moc dobře si uvědom Morgan, že i ty nejsi úplně bez viny. Máš na sobě krev nevinných lidí, kterou už ze sebe nikdy nesmyješ. Jsi válečný zločinec. A Země bude zničená díky tobě," odporovala jí její sestra.  
A napětí v místnosti stoupalo.   
,,Tak za prvé, jmenuji se Aloy. Ne Morgan. Za druhé, ty jsi si nikdy svoje ruce nezašpinila. A já ti řeknu proč. Protože si vždycky byla manipulátorka, která si jen hrála s city ostatních. Vytvořila jsi sice armádu, ale nikdy jsi nebyla ve válce. Já ano. Já několik let vymýšlela strategie proti Deceptikonům. Sice je teď ovládáš, ale já mám mnohem víc. A to 7 miliard lidí na planetě Zemi. 7 miliard. Celá jejich historie je založená na konfliktech. K tomu aby zničili svoji vlastní planetu, nepotřebují tebe, věř mi. A za třetí co jsi Optimovi namluvila? Hm? Co jsi mu řekla, aby tě poslechl!" zakřičela na ní Aloy. Už toho měla dost.   
,,Řekla jsem mu pravdu. Nic víc," odpověděla jí klidně Quintessa.  
Aloy ale jen zavrtěla hlavou.   
,,Jsi jen pyšná královna, která si myslí, že ovládá svět. Ale vždyť nedokážeš ovládat ani jednoho Prima. Je mi z tebe na nic," a ukončila Aloy hádku, otočila se čelem vzad a zamířila k odchodu.  
,,Kam si jako myslíš, že jdeš?!" zeptala se jí varovným hlasem Quintessa.  
Aloy se na ní otočila.  
,,Jdu najít Optima, omluvím se mu a udělám správnou věc. A klidně mě můžeš zkusit zastavit," odpověděla jí Aloy chladně.  
Chvíli kráčela, ale pak se opravdu zastavila, když jí Quintessa položila jednu otázku.  
,,Víš, že tě miluje?"   
,,Cože?" zeptala se zmateně.  
Její sestra se na ní s klidem dívala.  
,,Chtěla jsi vědět, co jsem mu namluvila. Tady máš odpověď. Řekla jsem mu, co jsi zač. A to ho zlomilo."  
,,Ne, ty lžeš," řekla Aloy nevěřícně a ukázala na ní prstem.  
,,Nelžu ti. Kdyby tě nemiloval, pravděpodobně by nepodlehl mému kouzlu. Takže ti vlastně musím poděkovat," zavrtěla hlavou Quintessa a lehce se zasmála.  
Takže to byla pravda. Díky ní se z něj na chvíli stalo to, co se stalo.  
Vražedný stroj.  
,,A ty jsi to použila proti němu. Jsi zvrácená. A teď, když mě omluvíš, půjdu napravit to co jsi způsobila. Měj se," otočila se k ní zády, odešla, a nechala tam Quintessu o samotě.


	7. Kapitola 7

,,Tady je ten zrádce!" zakřičel jeden z Iaconských rytířů, zatímco běželi směrem ke klečícímu Optimovi.   
Ten už se ani nesnažil vstát. Věděl, co ho čeká.   
Bylo zbytečné nějak vzdorovat.   
Odvrátil od nich optiku.  
Ale Bumblebeeho to nezastavilo, aby ochránil svého přítele a vůdce. Když mu spěchal na pomoc, jeden z rytířů ho chytil, a na zemi ho odzbrojil.  
,,Ani se nehni," řekl mu a namířil na něj svou kosu. Bee jen vyděšeně zapískal.  
Cade chytil Lennoxe a stáhl ho k sobě, aby je nově příchozí nezranili. A z hrůzou sledovali, jak kolem Optima chodí jako supi, čekající na to, až jejich kořist zahyne.  
,,Cade!" uslyšel hlas Viviane z dálky, která právě s Cogmanem vylezla z poklopu, a dívali se na to, co bylo neodvratitelné.  
,,Tohle nevypadá dobře," pronesl sluha.  
A Optimus Prime, poražený svou beznadějí, tam jenom klečel na kolenou a čekal až jeho bratři vykonají to, co musí.  
Jeden z jeho bratrů ho udeřil kopím do hlavy. Další pak do boku. Nějaké součástky z něj vypadly.  
A on jen tiše snášel bolest.  
,,Přísahal jsi věrnost Zemi. Přísahal jsi věrnost svým bratrům. Některé z nás jsi dokonce zabil. A místo toho jsi dal hůl, kterou si měl chránit, té čarodějnici!" obviňoval ho jeho nejstarší bratr a kladivem ho udeřil do nohou.  
Optimus zasténal bolestí.  
,,Věřili jsme ti Optime! A ty jsi nás zradil!" zakřičel další.  
,,Vím, co jsem provedl. Nechtěl jsem. Neměl jsem na výběr," vydechl Optimus těžce.   
,,Vždycky máš na výběr zrádče. Jenže jsi si zvolil špatnou stranu," uslyšel mluvit dalšího.   
A Optimus, smířený se svým osudem, už jen zašeptal: ,,Tak už to udělejte. Alespoň s tím nebudu muset žít do konce života."  
,,Udělat? Udělat co?" zeptal se ho vyděšeně Lennox.  
,,Mí bratři se mě chystají zabít," vysvětlil jim prostě Prime a pak ho jeden z rytířů tvrdě udeřil mečem do obličeje. On jen poníženě sklonil hlavu.  
,,Zmlkni! Máš na tváři její značku. A to znamená, že se jí zbavíš jen jediným způsobem!" a pak se  
mu jeho sekyra zabodla do zad.  
Pod tím úderem padl na zem do kaluže.  
,,Přece ho nemůžete jen tak popravit!" zakřičel Cade na titány.   
,,Musíme to udělat. Porušil přísahu. Už není rytíř. Už to není náš bratr. Nemám pravdu Optime?" zeptal se ho jeden z nich.  
A Optimus jen tiše přikývl.  
,,Ne, Prime vstávej. No tak vstávej!" uslyšel Optimus prosebně křičet Cadea. Slyšel ještě jak Bumblebee smutně zakňučel.   
Tohle bylo nejhorší.  
Ne ta fyzická bolest. Tu za těch posledních pár dní zažil tolik, že už ji ani nevnímal. Ale dívat se, jak za něj jeho přátele truchlí, to ho bolelo nejvíc.  
,,Je mi to líto Cade. Udělal jsem chybu. A teď za ní musím zaplatit," řekl mu Prime tiše.   
,,Ale vždyť to není tvoje vina. To Quintessa. To ona za všechno může. A bez tebe ji nezastavíme. Optime prosím!" žadonil Cade. Ale titán jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
Bylo to nefér.   
Po tom všem, co pro ně Optimus udělal, si podle nich zaslouží jenom bolestivou smrt.  
Z očí mu vyhrkly slzy.  
A Optimus je uviděl.   
,,Cade tohle mi nedělej. No tak. Přestaň. Lennoxi, dostaň ho odsud, prosím," řekl bolestivě Prime.   
Lennox na něj kývl, chytil Cadea za rukáv a táhl ho pryč.   
,,Ne," řekl Cade, zatímco bojoval s vojákem. Viděl jak Bumblebee též zápasí se svým protivníkem, aby zabránil jeho popravě.   
Pak ho jeden rytíř kopl do hlavy.  
Ale Optimovi už to bylo upřímně jedno. A jen čekal na okamžik, kdy před ním všechno zčerná.  
,,Optime, za své činy proti lidstvu, planetě Zemi a proti nám si nezasloužíš nic jiného, než smrt. Sbohem bratře," vynesl rozsudek nejstarší z rytířů a rozmáchl svým mečem, aby ukončil jeho život.  
Ale jak se říká, že jeden voják může zvrátit průběh bitvy, tak se i stalo.  
,,Ne!"   
To byl Cadeův hlas. Cade, který se vytrhl Lennoxovi ze sevření, teď stál nad ním a sám evidentně nemohl uvěřit, jak ho zachránil před smrtelným úderem.   
Ve své ruce totiž držel meč Excalibur, který se blyštil na slunečním světle.  
,,Cade?" zašeptal nevěřícně Optimus. Viděl jak jeho bratři byli stejně zaražení jako on a nevěděli, co mají dělat.  
,,Přestaňte. Vždyť už toho zabíjení bylo pro dnešek dost," naléhal na ně Cade.  
Jeden z rytířů na něj ukázal svou zbraní.  
,,Proč jsi přerušil popravu člověče? Kdo ti dal jeden z našich amuletů?" zeptal se ho.  
,,Našel jsem jednoho z vašich bratrů. Havaroval ve své lodi nad Chicagem. Když umíral dal mi to. Řekl, že mě amulet ochrání. Nebylo mu pomoci, jeho poškození byla příliš smrtelná. Je mi to líto," vysvětloval Cade a prohlížel si meč, kterou držel v rukou.  
,,Tato zbraň patřila vašemu lidskému králi, Artušovi. Byl to dar. A pokud mluvíš pravdu, to znamená, že teď jsi jeden z nás. Teď jsi náš bratr. Jsi rytíř, kterého si amulet vybral."  
A pak zvedl svůj meč.  
,,Seglass Ni Tonday," řekl a když to udělal, jeho bratři ho napodobili.  
,,Seglass Ni Tonday."  
,,Seglass Ni Tonday."  
Rytíři se seskupili do kruhu kolem Optima a pozvedávali své zbraně. Ten, který předtím držel Bumblebeeho, se k nim přidal.  
A Bee si stoupl vedle nich.  
,,Co to znamená?" zeptal se jich Lennox.  
,,Až do posledního dechu, chraň tu hůl. A já jsem je zklamal," hlesl Optimus na zemi a zakašlal.  
,,To není pravda Optime," odpověděl mu Cade.  
Ale pak na něj jeden z rytířů zasyčel:,,Ale on je zrádce. A podle pravidel musí být zrádce potrestán."   
Cade zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Tak se prostě na ty pravidla pro jednou vykašleme," přesvědčoval je.  
,,Co tím myslíš lidský rytíři? Jaké je tvé jméno?" zeptal se ho ten, který byl zřejmě jejich vůdce.  
,,Jmenuji se Cade Yeager. A žádám vás, aby jste ho ušetřili. Protože on je jediný, kdo nás může zachránit."  
Rytíři zamručeli.   
,,Porušit pravidla a nechat zrádce naživu? Ale to je nepřípustné. Tím bychom porušili kodex i my," namítal jeden z nich.  
,,Tak za co vlastně bojujete? Sami za sebe, nebo za tuhle planetu? Protože, pokud opravdu dokážete zabít vašeho bratra za něco, co nebyla jeho vina, tak nejste o nic lepší, než Quintessa. A vy musíte být lepší než ona. Vždyť jste přeci rytíři ne?"  
Lennox zahvízdal.  
,,Páni, dobře jsi to řekl," poznamenal voják.  
Optimus se na Cadea podíval.  
,,Cade, proč tohle děláš. Proč jsi mě zachránil? Vždyť jsem odsoudil Zemi k záhubě," zeptal se ho smutně.  
A Cade se na něj otočil.  
,,Protože teď potřebuješ moji pomoc. A o tom to je. Pamatuješ, jak si mě poprvé zachránil před Hřbitovním větrem? Přineslo mi to naději. To, že jsi nedokázal ochránit nějaký klacek, ještě neznamená, že jsi špatný."  
,,Jenže já nejsem žádný hrdina," zavrtěl hlavou Optimus.  
Cade k němu přišel a podíval se mu do optiky.  
,,Děláš si ze mě děláš srandu? Kdo potřebuje hrdinu, když máme tebe. Řekl jsi, že jsi splnil rytířský slib. Co to bylo za slib?" zeptal se ho Cade.  
Optimus si povzdechl.  
,,Nebýt krutý a nikdy nezradit. Nikdy se nevzdat a až do posledního dechu chránit tu hůl," odrecitoval.   
,,Nikdy se nevzdat, hm? A víš co jsi ještě říkal? Že svoboda je právem všech vnímajících bytostí? To znamená i tebe Optime," a s těmito slovy se ho jemně dotknul na tváři a podíval se mu do optiky. Uviděl jak Cadeovi stékala po obličeji slza.   
,,Poslouchej mě. Vím, že tě to bolí. Mě taky. Aloy opustila nás všechny a možná už se k nám nikdy nevrátí. Jenže bez tebe, tu všichni zemřeme."  
,,A co mám tedy dělat?" zeptal se ho Optimus zoufale.  
,,To co jsi dělal vždycky. Buď Optimus Prime. A teď vstaň a vyhraj. Protože teď tu bojujeme za celý svět," odpověděl mu Cade s úsměvem na tváři.  
Optimus se na něj podíval.  
Vstaň a vyhraj.   
To je to, co mu Cade říkal.   
Vstát a bojovat. Bojovat za to, co ještě není úplně ztraceno. Za ty, kteří ještě nejsou ztracení.   
Být Optimem Primem.  
A pak, i přes všechnu tu bolest a zoufalství, které cítil, vstal.   
,,Bratři, udělal jsem chybu. Moc dobře to vím. Ale za pár hodin bude tato planeta hořet a my musíme najít způsob, jak to zastavit. Než nás to zničí všechny."  
Jeden z bratrů mu namířil meč pod jeho krk.  
,,A proč bychom ti měli věřit?"  
,,Já nechci abyste mi věřili. Já chci jen zachránit to, co se ještě zachránit dá. Kdybych teď padl a selhal, nezbude už totiž nikdo, kdo to zastaví. Pomozte mi," požádal je Optimus.  
Jeho bratři se na něj dívali.  
Nevěděl co jim honí hlavou.   
Pak se ale nejstarší z nich obrátil na Cadea a Lennoxe.  
,,Věříte mu lidé?"  
A oni přikývli.  
,,Až do konce," řekl Lennox.  
,,Cade!" uslyšeli ženský hlas. To k nim běžela Viviane a za ní Cogman. Krásná tmavovláska padla Cadeovi do náruče.  
,,Myslela jsem si, že je to tobě."  
,,Jsem v pohodě," odpověděl jí Cade a meč mu vypadl z ruky, aby jí podržel v náručí.  
,,Dobrá práce Cogmane," pochválil sluhu Lennox a poklepal ho po rameni. Bumblebee zapískal na pozdrav.  
Iaconští rytíři si ale stále měřili Optima pohledem.  
,,Optime, riskoval by jsi svůj život, aby jsi napravil to, co jsi způsobil?" zeptal se ho jeden z nich.  
Optimus přikývl.  
,,Jednu zničenou planetu už jsem viděl. A věřte mi, už to nechci vidět znova."  
Rytíř stáhl svou zbraň.  
,,Tak tedy dobrá bratře Optime. Veď nás do války," pronesl nakonec.  
A pak Optimus vytáhl svou zbraň a pozvedl ji do výše.  
,,Jmenuji se Optimus Prime. A slibuji, že už nikdy nebudu krutý a nikdy nezradím. Nikdy se nevzdám a až do posledního dechu ochráním tu hůl," pronesl hrdě Optimus. A jeho bratři ho následovali. Všichni, jeden po druhém, opakovali svoji přísahu.   
,,Vy jste Iaconští rytíři, že?" zeptala se jich Viviane.  
,,Ano dámo. A mohu se zeptat, kdo jste vy?" optal se jí jeden z nich.  
,,Jsem Viviane Wembly. Jsem Merlinův potomek. A chci vám jen říct, že si cením, že jste naši planetu ochraňovali po tisíciletí. Děkuji," usmála se na ně žena.  
Viděla, jak rytíři měli ve svých obličejích výraz obdivu a hrdinství.  
,,Udělali jsme to, co bylo správné. Tvůj předek byl moudrý muž Viviane Wemby. Ale bez obětí, není vítězství."  
,,To je sice všechno strašně pěkný, ale napadlo někoho z vás, jak se odsud dostaneme? Přece jenom jsme na střeše vysoké lodi, která letí kamsi do háje," zeptal se Cade ostatních.  
,,Možná to nebude zas tak těžké se odsud dostat," prohlásil Cogman a ukázal na oblohu.  
Za nimi se tyčila obrovská, černá loď.  
,,Ale to je naše loď. To je Temenos. Kde jste ji našli?" zeptal se jeden z rytířů.   
,,To je dlouhý příběh," podíval se na ně Cade.  
A pak všichni připravili, aby nastoupili do plavidla.


	8. Kapitola 8

Na Temenosu bylo rušno. Lidé pobíhali sem a tam, a připravovali vrtulníky a své střelné zbraně na bitvu. Iaconští rytíři si brousili své obrovité meče a ostatní Autoboti si povídali mezi sebou.  
,,Vypadaj fakt hustě," pronesl Autobot s vzhledem samurajského válečníka, Drift. Mluvil o rytířích.  
Někteří se po něm otočili.  
,,Mě přijdou jak banda školaček," zamručel Hound, obézní Cybertroňan s doutníkem v puse. Červenočerný Autobot Hot Rod něco zamumlal francouzsky a jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Hrstka statečných bojovníků obětovat vše," usmála se na Cadea jeho přítelkyně Viviane, zatímco seděli na nějakých bednách v rozlehlém hangáru Temenosu.  
,,Na tom je něco špatně?" optal se jí Cade.  
,,Já říkala studentům, že je to kravina," otočila se na něj Viviane.  
Kolem nich proběhl uřícený Lennox, který dával rozkazy svým vojákům. Pak se k nim vrátil a sedl si vedle nich.  
,,Cítím se, jako kdybych velel zpátky N.E.S.T.u. Mluvil jsem s kapitánem Crosshairsem a řekl jsem mu aby někde přistál, abychom se mohli ještě trochu prospat. A co vy?" zeptal se jich.  
,,My jsme v pohodě. Zůstaneme tady," odpověděla mu Viviane.  
Po chvilce ticha se Lennox podíval na Cadea a zeptal se ho: ,,Nechceš si s ním trochu promluvit? Myslím, že to teď potřebuje jako sůl."  
A podíval se na Optima, který seděl sám na kraji přistávací plošiny a sledoval západ slunce.  
Cade přikývl. ,,Jasně. Když už tu není Aloy, tak to vlastně zbylo na mě. Jdu tam."  
Pak vstal a odešel za vůdcem Autobotů. On tam jen tiše seděl a nohy mu visely z lodi.  
,,Můžu si přisednout?" zeptal se ho Cade.  
Optimus přikývl hlavou.  
,,Jistě Cade. Trápí tě něco?" zeptal se ho. Cade si sedl vedle něj a dával pozor, aby nespadl dolů.  
,,No, vlastně jediný kdo se trápí, jsi ty. Nechceš se mi s něčím svěřit?" navrhl mu Cade.  
Optimus se na něj podíval. Pod jeho pěknou modrou optikou se mu leskla jizva, která už se mu pravděpodobně nikdy nezahojí.  
Bude ji mít až do smrti.  
,,To ti udělala Quintessa? Tu jizvu a ty zranění? A Optime nelži mi prosím," zeptal se ho jeho lidský přítel.  
Optimus chvíli mlčel. Nechtěl o tom mluvit. Ale pak uviděl, jak se na něj Cade dívá s pochopením ve tváři a trpělivě čeká na jeho odpověď.  
,,Ano," odpověděl jednoduše. Ale nechtěl to příliš rozebírat. A ani na to vzpomínat.  
,,Jsi v pořádku?"  
Optimus se pousmál. Byl to jeden z jeho prvních úsměvů za posledních pár let.  
,,V bitvě o Chicago jsem ztratil ruku. A i tak jsem dokázal porazit Megatrona. Samozřejmě, že jsem v pořádku," tvrdil mu Optimus.  
Viděl jak Cade přikývl.  
,,Ale ne psychicky. Jednou jí to budeš muset říct," pověděl mu Cade upřímně.  
,,Jak jsi to..." chtěl se zeptal Optimus, ale Cade ho přerušil.  
,,Optime, moje dcera chodila nejméně s pěti klukama. Myslíš, že to nepoznám? Od té doby co jsme se poznali, tak na ní koukáš, jako kdyby byla nějaký anděl."  
Uviděl jak Optimus sklonil hlavu.  
,,Nikomu to neříkej prosím. Hlavně ne mým bratrům. Ti už by mě vážně asi zabili, kdyby se dozvěděli, co k ní cítím."  
Cade se zasmál.  
,,Jo, to asi jo. Neboj se. Budu mlčet jako hrob. Ale ty jí to musíš říct. Jinak tě to zničí uvnitř."  
,,Jenže ona sama řekla, že k nám už nepatří," řekl mu smutně Optimus a povzdechl si.  
Cade mu položil ruku na mechanickou nohu. Ten dotyk ho docela uklidňoval.  
,,Já vím. Jenže ona tam bude zítra určitě bojovat. Třeba ji to zase vrátí zpátky k nám. Nevěřím totiž, že by Aloy byla až takhle krutá."  
Optimus zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Já tomu taky nechtěl uvěřit. Jenže si myslím, že Quintessa měla pravdu. Že nás zahodí, jako kus šrotu," citoval Optimus její slova.  
Cade vyvalil oči.  
,,To, že ti řekla? Optime, víš vůbec jak jí bylo, když jsi odešel? Pořád se dívala na hvězdy a čekala na tebe. Všichni jsme na tebe čekali. Hlavně když převzala velení, tak dokázala uklidnit tuhle bandu," řekl mu Cade a prstem ukázal dozadu do hangáru a oba uviděli, jak se tam Bumblebee s Driftem prali.  
,,Byla skvělá. Ne sice jako ty, ale když se hašteřili mezi sebou, přišla tam a zfackovala je oba. Taky si jí chyběl," dodal ještě.  
Autobot přemýšlel. Dokázal si živě představit, jak to muselo probíhat.  
A to ho docela pobavilo.  
,,Opravdu si myslíš, že jsem jí chyběl?" zeptal se ho nakonec.  
Cade přikývl.  
,,A proto jí to musíš říct. Protože když to neuděláš a ona zítra zemře, v životě si to neodpustíš. A budeš se cítit ještě hůř. A nikdo z nás nechce, aby jsi se kvůli tomu trápil," řekl mu Cade moudře.  
Optimus zvedl hlavu. Na tom něco bylo.  
,,Děkuji ti Cade, za všechno," poděkoval mu a usmál se na něj.  
,,Nemáš zač chlape. Od toho tu přece jsem," odpověděl mu Cade.  
,,Nemyslím tohle. Chtěl jsem ti poděkovat, že jsi mi dneska opět dokázal, že za tvou rasu stojí za to bojovat," pravil Optimus.  
Cade mu úsměv oplatil a pak vstal, aby se vrátil k Viviane. Pak se otevřeli hlavní dveře a do hangáru přišel Crosshairs a jeho zelený plášť na něm vlál.  
,,Dámy a pánové, nebo jiná pohlaví, mluví k vám kapitán. Našel jsem jednu krásnou mýtinku, takže kdo si chce protáhnout dneska ještě nohy na čerstvém vzduchu, může jít. Jinak vám přeji příjemnou noc a hezký zbytek letu."  
Cade se uchechtl.  
,,Ten to kapitánování vzal fakt vážně. To je celý on. Jen aby mohl velet. Tomu jsi asi vážně nechyběl Optime," řekl Cade, ale pak zjistil, že Autobot už za ním nesedí. Přiblížil se k okraji plošiny a pak uviděl, jak šel Optimus po louce a díval se na krásy Anglie. Pár Autobotů i lidí se k němu přidalo.  
Cade se ale nakonec rozhodl zůstat v teple na lodi s Viviane.  
,,Co děláš pozítří?" zeptal se jí.  
A ona se na něj otočila a vyvalila oči.  
,,To se mě ptáš teď?"  
,,Takže nic? Ok fajn, počítám s tebou," řekl jí Cade a bláznivě se usmíval.  
Slunce už pomalu zapadalo a Optimus Prime seděl v trávě a přemýšlel.  
A hlavně vzpomínal.  
Vzpomínal na doby, kdy byla na Cybertronu válka. Vzpomínal na svého bývalého přítele Megatrona, když ještě nevedl Deceptikony. Také si vzpomněl na svého učitele Sentinela Prima, kterého musel v bitvě o Chicago zabít. A spoustu dalších jeho přátel, kteří již byli po smrti.  
Život byl krutý.  
A čím delší byl, tak si začínal uvědomovat, že nebyl lepší.  
Když ho Megatron zradil, tak si myslel, že už nebude nikdy víc zklamaný, jako teď.  
Možná to byla třeba všechno jeho vina. Možná byl až příliš naivní, když věřil Sentinelovi. A on pak zabil jednoho z jeho přátel.  
A teď ho zradila dívka, kterou miloval. Které věřil víc, než komukoliv jinému.  
A zase na to doplatil.  
Možná by neměl příliš důvěřovat bytostem. Ani Cybertroňanům. Dokonce i lidé už ho párkrát zradili.  
A on stejně šel, a zachraňoval je.  
Možná byl vážně hlupák, jak mu Quintessa říkala.  
Díval se do tmy a sem tam občas slyšel nějaké projíždějící auto z dálky.  
Ale pak zpozorněl.  
,,Šéfe podívejte se. Vidíte to taky?" zeptal se ho Hound, který k němu právě přišel. Následoval ho Hot Rod, Drift a nějací vojáci, které neznal.  
Optimus vstal.  
Přímo naproti nim šla dívka v bílých šatech.  
,,To je Aloy. Já ji zabiju!" rozčílil se Hound a vytáhl svůj rotační kulomet.  
,,Ne počkej," nařídil mu Optimus a rukou mu sklonil jeho zbraň.  
Aloy se zastavila. Nevypadala, že by se je chystala napadnout.  
Optimus si ji změřil pohledem.  
,,Co tady děláš?" zeptal se jí prostě.  
,,Žádal jsi mě o pomoc. Tak jsem tady," odpověděla mu smutně.  
On ale zavrtěl hlavou. Nevěřil jí a ani ji už nechtěl věřit. Už jednou ho zradila. Znovu už to nemohl riskovat.  
,,Jak jsi nás našla? Ví Quintessa, že jsi tady?" zeptal se jí s vážností v hlase.  
Chtěl, aby to znělo trochu krutě. Viděl, že se ho bála.  
,,Ne, neví kde jsem. Ale ta loď na obloze tu svítí jako veliký maják. Nebylo těžké vás najít," podotkla dívka.  
Optimus přikývl. To byla logická odpověď. Dávala smysl.  
Ale mělo smysl jí věřit znova? Po tom všem, co udělala?  
Ne.  
Byla stejná, jako její sestra. Krutá, zlá a a stejně podlá. Možná, stejně jako Quintessa, si jenom hrála s jeho city.  
Navíc sama řekla, že nikdy nebyli přátelé.  
A pak si uvědomil, že ji vlastně nenáviděl. Nenáviděl jí za to, co mu udělala. Opustila ho, když jí potřeboval nejvíce.  
A pak ho zahodila, jako kdyby byl jen nějaký odpad.  
Sevřel ruce v pěst.  
,,Co s ní uděláme sensei? Dá se jí věřit?" zeptal se ho Drift.  
Optimus mlčel.  
Za všechno to trápení mohla ona.  
Byla to její vina.  
Už jí měl dost. Lockdown měl pravdu. Čím víc pomáhal lidem, tím více ho pak lidé zrazovali.  
Ve svém dlouhém životě už udělal spoustu chyb. A možná bylo načase, aby s tím něco udělal.  
Nenávistně se na ni podíval.  
Pak všechny ty emoce vybublaly na povrch a on na ní vztekle namířil svým kanónem.  
Uviděl jak se Aloy vyděsila a zvedla ruce nad hlavu.  
,,Chceš mě zastřelit?" zeptala se ho vystrašeně a zvedla ruce.  
,,Tak to opravdu nevím," zasyčel, zatímco se mu klepala ruka.  
Pak za sebou uslyšel Driftův hlas.  
,,Sensei?"  
,,Nepleťte se do toho. Nikdo," řekl krutě Optimus. Upřímně žádný z přítomných Autobotů neviděl nikdy Prima takhle rozzuřeného.  
,,Optime já vím, že jsem ti ublížila. Promiň. Tohle jsem nikdy nechtěla," omlouvala se mu Aloy.  
,,Nechtěla co? Hrát si se mnou, jako s panenkou? Hm? Opustila si mě!" zavrčel na ni. S jeho tělem necloumalo nic jiného, než vztek.  
,,Promiň. Je mi to líto. Neposlouchala jsem tě. Ale prosím tě, přestaň. Nebuď takový, jako jsem byla já."  
,,Ne. Pokaždé, když se snažím s nepřáteli promluvit a pochopit je, tak místo toho oni ubližují těm, které mám rád. Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet. Všichni moji přátele umřeli kvůli tomu, že jsem jim já odpustil. A tuhle chybu už nikdy znovu neudělám."  
Viděl jak Aloy sklopila hlavu.  
,,Je mi to vážně moc líto. Nechtěla jsem, aby to takhle skončilo. Chci ti pomoct," prosila ho Aloy.  
,,Ale mě je to jedno," řekl jí krutě Optimus, zatímco na ní mířil kanónem.  
Opravdu ji zastřelí?  
,,Lháři. Tohle ti nikdy jedno nebylo. Vždycky jsi pomáhal ostatním. Vždyť jsi Optimus Prime."  
,,Jenže Optimus Prime tady teď není! Jsem tu jenom já!" zakřičel na ni vztekle.  
Viděl jak se ho Aloy lekla.  
,,A tohle se z tebou stane, když jsi dlouho sám," zašeptala potom.  
Optimus se zarazil.  
Ona nezachraňovala sebe. Ona chtěla zachránit jeho.  
A pak si uvědomil, co se z něj za těch pět let stalo. Chladnokrevný vrah, který už ani nevěděl, za co vlastně bojoval.  
Zastyděl se za svoje myšlenky i svoje chování. Vždyť ji málem zabil.  
Co ho to proboha popadlo?  
Sklonil svůj kanón, otočil se a rychle odešel. A nechal tam Aloy stát o samotě.  
,,Takže asi můžeš zůstat," řekl jí Hound a srovnal si doutník v puse.  
Potom se všichni, až na Optima a Aloy, pomalu vraceli do lodi. Venku začalo být trochu chladno.  
A pak osaměli.  
Byli tu už jenom oni dva. A možná bylo načase, aby se usmířili a začali si zase věřit.  
,,Můžu si přisednout?" uslyšel Optimus její hlas za ním.  
Přikývl. Ale nepodíval se na ni. Jen zíral do trávy a mlčel. Byl zklamaný sám ze sebe. Aloy se posadila vedle něj a chvíli bylo ticho.  
Bylo slyšet jen zpěv ptáků a hučení větru, který hýbal s popadaným listím. Slunce už zapadlo úplně a nad nimi se rozzářil měsíc.  
Do těch zvuků přírody se ho Aloy klidně zeptala: ,,Zlobíš se na mě?"  
Optimus zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Ne."  
Aloy přikývla. Alespoň teď věděla, na čem je.  
,,Když jsi odešel, myslela jsem si, že už tě nikdy neuvidím," řekla mu.  
Optimus odtrhl svoji optiku od země.  
,,A vyčítáš mi to?" zeptal se a podíval se jí do zelených očí.  
,,Ne. Udělal jsi to, co jsi musel. Ale bála jsem se o tebe. Myslela jsem si, že jsi mrtvý," podotkla starostlivě Aloy.  
,,Promiň. Možná jsem nikdy neměl odcházet. Proč mám dojem, že vždycky když to udělám, způsobím víc škody než užitku," povzdechl si Optimus.  
Ale Aloy se na něj usmála.  
,,Ale vrátil jsi se. A zachránil jsi Zemi. Co je pět let oproti tomu, co jsme prožili za ty staletí?"  
Optimus přikývl. Asi měla pravdu. Pět let nebylo nic.  
Jenže on byl pět let sám, ztracený v hlubokém vesmíru a pak ho Quintessa skoro umučila k smrti. A nechala ho navždy zjizveného a zlomeného nad svými vlastními pocity.  
Tohle se nestávalo každý den.  
Pak bylo na chvíli ticho.  
Optimus byl zamlklý a nechtěl o ničem mluvit.  
Aloy se na něj starostlivě dívala. Ona moc dobře věděla, co k ní cítí. A taky věděla, že za ty bůhví jaké hrůzy, co mu její sestra udělala, je tak trochu zodpovědná.  
A měla by s tím něco udělat.  
,,Optime, bojíš se Quintessy?"  
Optimus zvedl hlavu a bylo vidět, že přemýšlí nad odpovědí.  
,,Ne. Ale bojím se tebe."  
Tohle Aloy čekala. Nebál se jejích schopností, nebál se jejich bojových dovedností. Ale bál se toho, že ho nadobro jednou opustí. A on zůstane navěky sám.  
Byla sama sebou znechucená.  
Ale rozhodla se udělat to, co bylo správné.  
Zůstat.  
A pomoct mu.  
,,Jak dlouho jsi byl v jejím zajetí? A prosím tě mluv se mnou a řekni mi pravdu. Svěř se mi," zeptala se ho Aloy. Chtěla, aby si s ní promluvil.  
Ale Optimus na to nechtěl vzpomínat. Nechtěl o tom mluvit.  
Jenže pak si uvědomil, že možná tohle byla právě ta chyba. Mlčet a dusit to v sobě.  
Jak mu řekl Cade, zničilo by ho to uvnitř.  
,,Já nevím. Možná to bylo jen pár dní. Možná pár týdnů. Ztratil jsem tam pojem o čase," řekl jí upřímně. Nelhal.  
,,Co ti udělala?"  
Optimus si povzdechl.  
,,Elektrické šoky," odpověděl jí prostě.  
Uviděl, jak se Aloy rozšířili zorničky. Dala si ruku přes ústa a řekla: ,,Proboha. Promiň. Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že by byla moje sestra takhle krutá," omlouvala se za Quintessu.  
Ale Optimus jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Nejsi zodpovědná za to, co mi ona udělala. Ty se mi omlouvat nemusíš. Jen mě mrzí, že jsem tomu podlehl a nechal se ovládat," přesvědčoval ji Optimus.  
Aloy se na něj lítostivě podívala.  
,,To snad nemyslíš vážně? Jak tohle můžeš říct? Ona tě mučila a ty jen řekneš, že lituješ toho, že jsi tomu podlehl? Nejsi jen tak nějaký stroj. Vždyť můžeš cítit bolest a taky..."  
Tu větu nedořekla. Nechtěla mu ublížit víc, než její sestra.  
Sklopila stydlivě hlavu.  
Ale pak se zasmála. Jasně a nahlas.  
Protože si uvědomila, že na tom vlastně nebylo nic špatného.  
Naopak.  
Bylo to krásné.  
,,Čemu se směješ?" zeptal se jí Optimus. Ale ona jen zavrtěla hlavou, chytila ho kolem ramen a se smíchem ho povalila do trávy. Lehla si vedle něj a ukázala prstem nahoru.  
,,Podívej se," řekla mu.  
,,A na co?" zeptal se jí zmateně Optimus.  
,,Na hvězdy."  
A on se podíval.  
Až teď si uvědomil, jaká krása jim září nad hlavami. Ty malé svítící tečky na obloze vypadaly jako nějaké drahokamy.  
Teď je totiž obklopoval celý vesmír. A byl nádherný.  
,,Bojovali jsme několik let na Cybertronu a tady na Zemi. A nikdy jsme se nepodívali nahoru," zašeptala Aloy a Optimus pak ucítil její ruku na té své.  
Podíval se na ní. Usmívala se na něj a její oči jí zářili, právě jako ty hvězdy.  
,,Možná jsme se celou dobu dívali špatně," usoudil Optimus.  
Ale ona zavrtěla hlavou.  
,,Myslím, že ne. Třeba jsme se jen dívali na jinou stranu," řekla hebce, zatímco se mu dívala do optiky.  
A Optimus jí ten půvabný úsměv oplatil.  
Ve své jiskře ucítil lehké elektrické chvění.  
A byl teď šťastný víc, než kdykoliv jindy. Držel jí za ruku a společně se dívali na hvězdy. A pak si něco uvědomil. Že i ty hvězdy zhasnou a všechno jednou skončí.  
I tahle noc.  
Možná to byla jeho poslední. A možná by měl udělat ještě jednu věc co mohl, než bude po všem.  
A to říct jí pravdu.  
Protože tohle byla možná jeho poslední šance.  
Pak se posadil.  
,,Můžu tě obejmout?" zeptal se jí.  
Rusovláska přikývla, klekla si naproti němu a ruce mu položila na hruď. Optimus jí chytil kolem pasu a přitiskl k sobě. Držel ji v náručí, jak jen nejjemněji dovedl.  
Chvíli se na sebe dívali.  
,,Myslím, že jediná hvězda, na kterou jsem se díval, jsi byla ty," řekl jí tiše Optimus.  
,,Ššš," umlčela ho Aloy, když mu položila prst přes ústa.  
,,Já vím."  
Pak ho pohladila po tváři a políbila ho.  
Pomalu a něžně.  
A byla to ta nejkrásnější věc, kterou kdy s někým sdílel.  
Jeho kovové rty se vpíjely do těch jejích. Zapomněl na Quintessu, zapomněl na Megatrona a taky zapomněl, že zítra bude bitva o planetu Zemi.  
Teď tu nad nimi byly jenom hvězdy.  
A oni dva pod nimi.  
Když se jejich rty oddělily, tak se jí tiše zeptal: ,,Chceš se mnou strávit poslední noc na této planetě?"  
Zatímco čekal na její odpověď, Aloy si klekla na kolena a podívala se na něj z výšky. Její vlasy mu padly na ramena. Jednu ruku mu obtočila kolem krku a tou druhou mu přejela přes hrudník a dotkla se ho přesně v místě, kde měl svoji jiskru.  
Optimus zasténal.  
Ten dotyk byl neuvěřitelný. Byl tak jemný a zároveň vzrušující. A s jeho tělem to dělalo divy. Těžce oddychoval a prudkým pohybem si ji přitáhl k sobě ještě blíž.  
Přál si, aby se ho takhle dotýkala.  
A upřeně se jí přitom díval do očí.  
Bylo to tak intimní.  
Ten oční kontakt.  
Aloy se v jeho náručí chvěla a na svém obličeji cítil její horký dech. Ústa měla pootevřená a oči přivřené.  
,,A ty bys to chtěl?" zeptala se ho zastřeným hlasem a s těmito slovy mu jednu nohu obtočila kolem pasu. Šaty jí sklouzly a odhalily tak její nahé stehno.  
Ona dávno znala jeho odpověď. Samozřejmě. Ale jako každá ženská bytost ho chtěla trochu rozvášnit.  
A svádět.  
Protože zakázané ovoce chutnalo nejlépe.  
Optimus jí přejel rukou po boku a pohladil jí po obnažené, syntetické kůži.  
Líbilo se jí to.  
,,Co myslíš?" odpověděl jí Optimus vzrušeně.  
Jeho tělo bylo napnuté jak proutek. A bylo v jednom ohni, pohlcené vášní a chtíčem.  
Už na nic jiného nemyslel. A ani nemohl. Jeho touha ho ovládala a nikdy v životě si nepřál nic víc, než chtěl teď.  
A Aloy to moc dobře věděla. Pak pomalu přiblížila svoje ústa k jeho sluchovému procesoru a smyslně zašeptala: ,,Ale napřed musíš svést moji duši. A pak ti dám svoje tělo."  
Optimus pod těmito slovy znovu zasténal.  
Mít její duši. A hlavně mít její tělo.  
To bylo teď jediné chtěl.  
,,Ale tvoje duše už je dávno moje. A teď si vezmu tvoje tělo," vzdychl Optimus a pak jí hladově políbil. Divoce a vášnivě.  
Pak ji položil zpátky do trávy. Její nohy se mu obtočily kolem boků a on se nad ní sklonil.  
,,Odpověz mi prosím," řekl vzrušeně.  
Aloy si ho přitáhla k sobě a zašeptala: ,,Dnes v noci budu jenom tvoje, můj rytíři."  
A pak, pod těmi nejkrásnějšími hvězdami, mu dala ten největší dar, co mu mohla dát.  
Lásku.


End file.
